


Phantom

by tharsikadr



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharsikadr/pseuds/tharsikadr
Summary: Seungwoo x You story





	1. Chapter 1

What guy brings his date to an underground fight ring? Unfortunately the weirdo that you had said yes for a second date did just that. But it was an unforgettable night for you.


	2. Chapter 1

“Wait who brings a girl to an underground fight ring for a date?” Your friend asked through the phone. You had decided to call your friend to let her know where you was in case anything happened. This was your second date with this guy that your colleague decided was the perfect guy for you but he decided an underground fight was the place to be? You had excused yourself and was in a dingy hallway surrounded by other people who were overly enthusiastic about the matches they were going to see.

“This guy apparently. Just thought I’d let you know. I am going to be either very bored or hate every second of it.” You sighed.

“Well you’re a doctor babe. Maybe you’ll see some interesting shit.” Kira giggled through the phone.

“I expect to see burst lips, maybe some head bleeds and definitely betting on half of the fighters having concussions.” You replied monotonously. “It’ll be awesome to see things like I don’t see them everyday in the ER.” You said sarcastically as Kira laughed.

“Well, just be safe. Text me.” Kira said and you said your goodbyes before hanging up the phone. As you were walking back to your seat, a guy cat called at you and you curled your lip in disgust. Tobi looked up as you came close and smiled widely. He trust some popcorn into your hands.

“Got popcorn!” He said with a full mouth. You controlled your expression so you wouldn’t show your distaste at the fact you could see the food in his mouth. “I’m so excited! This fight apparently has one of the best fighters in the circuit! I can’t wait to see ‘The Phantom’ fight!

“The Phantom?” Honestly the names fighters come up with. Hilarious. Tobi got wide eyed as he nodded excitedly.

“He’s amazing! He looks absolutely lanky but dude can FIGHT!” Tobi became an absolute fanboy as you became disinterested. You looked around as various types of people were sitting around the ring. Even though it was an underground fight, they had an OCTAGON like the UFC fights that your younger brother was obsessed with.

Suddenly hip hop music starting blasting through the speakers. Tobi started jumping excitedly in his seat. You sighed to yourself as you sat back in the seat.

“We’re so close!” Tobi squealed as you side eyed him. “Imagine seeing all that action up close!” He extended his fist for a fist pump. You looked down at his fist and his face as he shook his fist. Oh my god this guy, you thought to yourself. You returned his fist pump as he smiled widely. Dear lord, why did you even agree to another date with this guy. You were going to kill Jiyeon when you saw her. A weird EDM song started playing as a man went up into the ring.

“WELCOME EVERYONE TO OUR FIGHT NIGHT. WE GOT A GOOD ONE FOR ALL OF YOU. OUR FAN FAVORITE THE PHANTOM WILL BE UP AGAINST THE BEAST.” Deafening cheers were heard throughout. You were so gong to get a migraine from the ear splitting screaming. “FIRST LETS BRING OUT THE BEAST!” Flo Rida’s My House started playing through the speakers as a giant man living up to the name ‘The Beast’ came out to all the cheers. He removed the flamboyant robe he had on and handed it over to one of his groupies.

“He’s so cool. Should I dye my hair like that?” Tobi ran his hands through his hair as he looked at The Beasts bleached blonde hair. “What do you think *you*?”

“Yeah sure!” Yeah no. You had to yell to get through the music and that was so going to cause you to loose your voice.

“NOW!” You jumped in your seat in shock when the announcers voice boomed out again. “LETS WELCOME THE PHANTOM.” A tall and lanky man came in accompanied by a bunch of guys as the song ‘Look Alive’ played.

“Interesting choice of song.” You said to yourself as it was one of the hip hop songs you liked.

“WHAT?” Tobi shouted but suddenly started jumping up and down in his seat. “OH MY GOD THE PHANTOMS COMING OVER HERE! OH MY GOD THIS IS SO AWESOME THAT WE’RE AT THE FRONT.” As the guy known as ‘The Phantom’ walked over to where the both of were sitting, you observed him. He had hair that practically covered his eyes but what was most obvious was that permanent smirk on his face that seemed to showcase a dimple. Well at least there was some eye candy for you.

Unlike the Beast, the Phantom had on a simple long white tank and board shorts. You were still looking at him when his gaze caught yours. Not one to back down, you kept your eyes on him. You watched as his smirk widened.

“THE PHANTOM VS THE BEAST, ARE YOU ALL READY?” The cheers were so loud that you winced. The Phantom turned towards the announcer and nodded. He removed his tank top revealing his sculpted six pack and his tattoos. He tossed the tank top towards you and it landed on your lap. Looking up in disbelief, you caught his wink and side smirk before he turned away. One of the guys who was with him came up next to you and bent down.

“He’ll sign that after the fight for you darling.” The guy smiled showcasing off his deep set of dimples and walked towards the edge of the ring with the others.

“OH MY GOD *YOU*! YOURE SO LUCKY.” Tobi looked at you with absolute jealousy. You shook your head at the absurdity of what just happened. Did a man honestly just throw his shirt at you? “THE FIGHTS STARTING!” Tobi whooped excitedly with the rest of the crowd. You looked at the Phantom who was getting a pep talk from one of the boys. The Beast suddenly let out a huge roar as people cheered. You looked over at the Phantom who seemed rather unbothered as he smirked and geared up before pumping fists with his friends. The Phantom and The Beast came to the middle of the ring with the referee as he told them to bump gloves. The Beast just stared at the Phantom but it looked hilarious to you because the Beast was short so he had to look up to the Phantom. The referee seemed to stress again for both of them to pump fists which they finally did and it signaled the start of the game. The Beast swung a punch but the Phantom was fast. He dodged the punch and landed one right at the Beasts lower back. Dang a kidney punch. He smirked as the Beast groaned. The Beast did that stupid roar again lunging for the Phantom who kicked his head but the Beast landed a punch at his side. You winced. God that has to hurt. They went back and forth like that. You hated each moment of it but you were kind of rooting for the Phantom to win cause the other guy just seemed like such an ass. The Beast suddenly landed a punch to the side of the Phantoms head which caused a bleed at the side of his temple because of a cut. The doctor in you really wanted to help him but the girl in you did a little cheer as he kicked the Beast away from him causing the Beast to fall. The referee called time as they both walked back to their corners. The boys with the Phantom surrounded him and it looked as though they were mothering him. Making sure his injury wasn’t that bad. Then one of them gave a thumbs up to the referee.

It was time for round 2. You internally groaned. It seemed like this wouldn’t end. As you were thinking that the most incredible thing happened, the Phantom moved sideways before kicking the Beast down at the back of the knee. He then sat on him and started punching his face violently. You looked away and noticed how into this Tobi was. Yeah you were killing Jiyeon for sure. The crowd started chanting a countdown from 10 and once it hit 1, they all cheered.

“AND THE WINNER OF TONIGHTS FIGHT, THE PHANTOM.” You looked as the referee lifted the Phantoms gloved hand in victory.

“It’s done right?” You asked just wanting to leave.

“Yeah! But we have to go collect our winnings!” Tobi said excitedly.

“Winnings?” You found out as you followed him later that he had bet on the fight which apparently was what some of these people did. “You bet on an underground fight? That’s illegal.” You said matter of factly.

“Ah come on *you*, don’t be such a stick in the mud.” He pouted trying to be cute. You were fed up with him at this point. “I mean we’re on a date right?” He tried to hold your hand but you yanked it away from him.

“Seriously Tobi? You call this a date?”

“Why are you being such a bitch right now?” Was this guy being serious.

“Well then, I’m leaving. And..lose my number.” You said with a two fingered wave.

“What…Wait..” He stuttered but you shook your head and walked away. Freaking asshole.

“Dammit why didn’t I drive myself.” Dumb mistake. If you have driven yourself, it would have been so much easier. Waiting at the corner, you were about to grab your phone out of your purse when you noticed that you were still holding the Phantoms tank top. “What is wrong with me?” You put it on your shoulders and grabbed your phone.

“Hey little lady, looking for a ride?” Two guys slinked out from a nearby alleyway. You ignored them at first but they were persistent. “Hey! We’re talking to you hotstuff.” They came closer to you.

“Just keep walking.” You said annoyed but that didn’t deter them as they laughed.

“Wow a feisty one huh.” You huffed and were about to reply when someone wrapped their arm around your shoulders.

“Hey baby doll these guys bothering you?” You turned and came face to face with a hoodie wearing Phantom. He was facing you directly as he put his face closer to yours. “Keep playing along.” He whispered.

“We were here first.” One of the guys pushed him and when he pulled his hood down and looked at them, they visibly gulped and stepped back. “Woah…sorry Phantom. Didn’t know she was your girl.” They put their arms up and were about to run away but the guys you saw with the Phantom earlier had surrounded them.

“So what if she wasn’t my girl…you were going to fight me for her? Does a girl being alone make her fair game?” He asked bluntly as the two guys looked around for an escape route.

“No….like we said we didn’t know. So it’s cool right?” One of the guys said. Suddenly he elbowed one of the Phantoms friend and ran away. The others grabbed the one dude still standing there shell shocked as the others ran to grab the idiot who ran away.

“You guys okay to deal with this?” The Phantom asked as the guys nodded.

“Yeah man, I’m sure this little shits are nothing.” They laughed as they dragged the guy into the alleyway they crawled out from. The Phantom smirked at his friends and you pulled yourself from under his arm.

“I could have handled that.” You said defiantly.

“I wouldn’t doubt that.” He said with a closed smile.

“And here.” You pushed the tank top to his chest. “I believe this is yours.”

“Ah..do you want me to sign it?” He smiled knowing that you didn’t.

“No thanks.” You started walking away so you could go catch a bus or a cab but he jogged up next to you. “Why are you following me?” He has his hands in his pockets as he walked with you.

“It isn’t safe for a girl to walk alone at night. Especially in this neighborhood.” He said. “You were with a guy weren’t you? The skinny dude that looked like a chipmunk. Why didn’t you come out with him? Had a fight with your little boyfriend?” He asked continuously.

“Is it any of your concern?” You replied snarkily.

“You know if you’re trying to scare me off you, it just makes me like you more, Sparky.” He said causing you to turn to him angrily.

“Look…Phantom. First of all, that dude just now wasn’t my boyfriend. It was an ill fated second date. Secondly, what the hell is it with you calling me Sparky?” He grinned as he walked closer to you as you took a step back. That continued on until you felt a wall hit your back. Bloody hell you were being stupid today. He brought his arms up and effectively caged you in them. “Dude I will kick you in your junk. Back off.”

“You act so fiesty…like a little doggie. Hence..Sparky.” He replied with a tilt to the head. You were about to say something but you noticed something red on the side of his head. You brought your hand up and pushed his hair aside.

“Why didn’t you bandage this up?” You softly traced the wound at his temple.

“Are you feeling bad cause I have a little boo boo.” He teased playfully. You looked at the wound and noted that he didn’t need stitches which you told him. Ruffling through your purse, you found a bandage. “Sparky, what are you…” You put the bandage at the side of his temple. He looked at you and chuckled to himself.

“What?” You asked curious as to why he was laughing.

“Just never met a girl like you Sparky.” He moved his face closer to yours. Your lips were a mere breath away from his. “Now..I want to kiss you but I’m going to let you make the first move.” He breathed as you started getting hot because he was too close to you. There were many pros and cons to kissing him but your head was to preoccupied to even think about them before you thought…what the hell. You moved your lips to his and kissed him. You felt him smirk while kissing you.

“Stop smirking.” You mumbled against his lips.

“Yes ma’am.” He joked before he bit your lower lip. His hand moved to the back of your head so you wouldn’t accidentally hit it against the wall. You throwing caution to the wind brought your hands underneath his hoodie and caressed his abs. He groaned as you kneaded his sides. He used his tongue to trace your lips and started kissing you harder. A honk and a phone ringing caused the both of you to separate. The Phantom answered his phone as the driver of the car nearby rolled down her window.

“HI SORRY TO INTERRUPT. But did either of you order an Uber?” The girl at the driver seat asked. You were confused as the Phantom put one finger up in a wait motion.

“Yeah yeah I’ll be there in a bit.” He said and hung up. To the driver, “It’s for her.” He said pointing at you. “Give us a second.” He turned to you and stroked your hair out of your face. “Sorry to cut our time short, but I have to go. So..go home.” He said bluntly pushing you softly to the car. He helped you into the car by opening the door and as you went in, you felt a tap on your ass as he closed the door with a smile. You squinted your eyes at him as he shrugged like he couldn’t help it. Then he left as the car pulled away. You were still thinking about the encounter with the Phantom when the driver spoke up.

“Your boyfriend is absolutely good looking.” The driver sighed wistfully. “Sorry I need your address.” You recited your address to her as she nodded. Once reaching your address, you ruffled through your purse to pay her when she stopped. “Oh it’s all paid for! With a really great tip too!” She said cheerfully.

“By who?” You asked confusedly. The driver looked at her phone.

“The Phantom?” She said equally confused. You laughed to yourself and nodded.

“Thanks.” You said before getting out and walking up to your apartment. Kira looked up from the couch as you entered.

“Hey! How was your night?” She asked with a pillow tucked under her arm.

“Interesting…very interesting.” You smiled in reply.

* * *

:) Send me your thoughts. If you noticed my stories are now CROWDFUNDED YAY! :) Join as members and get these story updates earlier plus other perks! <3 Spread these stories and comment,upvote!

Pic credit belongs to owners.


	3. Chapter 2

You sighed as you dragged yourself to the oncall nap room reserved for staff who needed to rest. You needed exactly just that. You felt like a zombie. It was currently 2am and the emergency room had finally calmed down. You were pushing a double shift but luckily once the clock strikes 7, you could go home and sleep for the whole day. Opening the door, you groaned at the sight that greeted you. Damien, one of the other doctors in the hospital had a nurse in his lap. You could guess what was going on. You werent naive. They both looked up when you opened the door. 

“Hey Y/N. Come to join the party?” Damien teased as the nurse on his lap giggled. They were both on the only single bed in the room. You walked over and smacked the back of his head before continuing on to the bunk beds and laying down on the lower bunk. “I’ll take that as a no then.” You turned over to him and glared. “Ooh the infamous bitch face of Dr Y/N. Everyone run.” The nurse who you found out was called Maddi as you had peeked at her name tag, giggled yet again. 

“Damien, the nap room is for napping. Not for your rendezvous sessions. So if you’re not gonna sleep, why don’t you and your little friend go to an alley or a motel or whatever and just let me sleep.” You bit back before turning over to face the wall. 

“Damn girl, you need to get laid.” Damien mumbled. You turned around and was about to throw a book at him when he gulped and ran out with Nurse Maddi on his tail. “Okay okay she-devil go sleep.” He called before closing the door. 

“Dumbass.” You said to yourself before closing your eyes and trying to rest. Unfortunately the moment you decided to close your eyes, your pager went off. You groaned loudly before reaching down grabbing it. Squinting at the numbers there, you took out your phone and punched in some numbers.

“Dr.Y/L/N.” You said. 

“Dr, we need you down in the ER, there’s a bunch of patients waiting crankily.” The nurse who answered said. 

“Where are the interns?” You asked as you stood up. Luckily you didn’t take your white coat off to sleep.

“They’re moving along slowly and we had a couple of patients complain at how slow the services are.” The nurse replied monotonously. 

“I’m coming down now.” You hung up and walked to the ER and grabbed one of the charts from the nurses station. The ER was such an unpredictable place cause when you left it, it was empty but now…it was chaotic. Doctors and nurses running around as patients milled about. Looking down at the chart, you called out the patients name. 

“Han Seungwoo.” You called out but there was no reply. Waking to the patient reception, you repeated the call. “Han Seungwoo?” A man stood up and you scrunched your eyebrows. “You?” You asked shocked the same time he widened his eyes.

“It’s you!” He said happily. “Wow small world! You’re a doctor?” You recognized this guy as the one who had been with the Phantom. The one who was equally as tall as him. This guy had dark hair and a tattoo on his wrist of emojis. He was the one that helped the Phantom deal with those creeps that were bothering you.

“You’re Han Seungwoo? You don’t have a bleeding head wound though?” You asked confused as you looked at his head. He put up his hands and shook his head.

“Oh no no! I’m Seungyoun. Seungwoo hyungs in one of those beds. The nurse took him in but said we had to wait. I just came out to answer phone calls cause the nurse kicked me out.Said I was too loud and disturbing the peace.” He rubbed his neck nervously. “I can show you where he is.” You nodded and followed him. Once he pulled the curtain apart, you stepped back shocked when you locked eyes with the patient. Those eyes, you’d recognize them anywhere. They were the eyes you always saw in your dreams recently. The Phantom himself was sitting there holding a cloth to the side of his head. 

“Hey Sparky.” The Phantom…no Seungwoo smirked at you in greeting. “Guess my boo boo got worse huh?” How he still had on that infuriating smile when he was sitting there with a bleeding wound confused you. Clearing your throat, you put on your fake professional smile.

“Mr Han, quite a bleed you got there. Maybe this time, you’ll require stitches.” You saw his expression change into something resembling fear. You wanted to laugh but you had to be professional. “Nurse Oh, can you fetch the kit while I check over Mr Han?” You gently took the cloth away from the right side of his head and took a look at the wound there. Putting on some gloves, you gingerly touched his wound as he winced. You ended up pressing a little too hard and he reacted to it rather loudly.

“That hurt.” He hissed. Seungyoun laughed but when Seungwoo glared at him, he quickly covered it up with a cough. 

“How did this happen?” You asked as you checked to make sure his eye and ear on the right side didn’t have any problems. 

“A fight. What else.” Seungyoun said nonchalantly. Seungwoo looked up at him and shook his head. Seungyoun understanding what that look meant backtracked. “Um…no. It wasn’t a fight.” He said. The mood became tense.

“Well how’s the other guy?” You asked breaking the tension up. You were honestly curious after watching his fight that time. 

“They had to call an ambulance for him.” Seungyoun said matter of factly as you became shocked. Seungwoo sent him another dark look. “Um…oh that’s my phone. I have to answer my phone.” His phone didn’t even ring but he pretended that it did and walked away from the both of you. It was quiet between the two of you until he spoke.

“It’s been a long time, Sparky.” He said looking at you fondly. It was true, your last encounter with the Phantom that kept you up most nights happened a month ago. Kira still didnt know but kept bugging you constantly to find out exactly what happened.

[Originally posted by hseunqwoo](https://tmblr.co/ZW_YTW2jq-O3s)

“Fight night huh?” You asked softly. Before he could say anything, Nurse Oh returned with the kit for cleaning and stitching head wounds. “This is going to hurt, but I just need you to bare with me okay?” You said softly. “The bleeding stopped, but we just have to clean it and stitch it up for you. I’m just going to change gloves first.” He nodded as he watched you which felt rather intimidating. You heard Nurse Oh tell Seungwoo to lie down. 

You moved closer to him after gloving up and cleaned the wound first which cause him to wince as it stung. 

“Sorry.” You said loudly. You werent sorry. He deserved a little pain for fighting in the first place. But you had to be professional because Nurse Oh was there, otherwise Seungwoo would have gotten a nagging. After cleaning it was time for the stitches. Throughout the whole procedure, Seungwoo kept cursing colourfully which made Nurse Oh blush at his language. You tuned him out as you did your job. Once you were done, you wrapped the area with some sterile gauze. “And you’re done.” You said after examining your handy work. Nurse Oh nodded and excused herself. “I’m gonna suggest some painkillers. Are you addicted to anything?” You asked bluntly as there was no history written down other than his name and what he came to the ER for. 

“Why? Do I look like a junkie?” He smirked as he sat up. "Cause I fight in a dingy club, I must be addicted huh Sparky?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. You pursed your lips.

“Standard question so I can decide what painkiller to prescribe.” You shrugged. Seungwoo tilted his head as he stared at you while you wrote down notes on his file. Feeling his gaze, you looked up noticing how close he was to you. “Mr Han?” You said moving back slightly. 

“No. I don’t take drugs. Don’t need to, fighting does it for me. Gives me all the feelings I need. Ah and another thing does it for me too.” Seungwoo leaned closer to you. “Sex.” He whispered seductively. 'You know that feeling, when two bodies unite? Reaching that euphoria?" He continued in a low voice. You didn’t move your face from his and you honestly thought the two of you were about to kiss when Seungyoun came in. 

“Hey hyung, nurse said you’re all done.” He looked at the both of you and how close you were to each other. “Oh…I’m interrupting something aren’t I. Well..I’ll just close the curtain and let you both at it.” Seungyoun winked as he went out and closed the curtains behind him. Seungwoo chuckled to himself, of all people that could have brought him to the hospital, he was stuck with the jokester Seungyoun. He looked over at you sitting there with a frown that caused lines on your forehead. He used his finger to smoothen them out as you looked at him. 

“You know this could be considered as harassment.” You stated pointing to him and then at you. Seungwoo continued his exploration of your face with his fingers as he stroked them down your cheek and then onto your lips. 

“I remember these.” He whispered as he pressed his thumb to your lips. He leaned down, about to kiss you. 

“Hey Y/N, where are you?” You heard Damien call you and you pushed Seungwoo away from you. “Why are you not letting me in?” Damien asked Seungyoun who didn’t know what to say. “Yo Y/N, need your help with a patient.” Damien called as he pushed the curtains back. “There you are. Couldn’t you answer my call?” Damien pouted. Seungwoo looked up at the guy who just entered and noted how boyish he looked. With his floppy hair and smile directed at Y/N, it was annoying. Seungyoun looked at Seungwoo apologetically at the fact he couldnt stop the other doctor from interrupting the moment.

“Yeah yeah.” You cleared your head and answered Damien. “I’m done here. I’ll prescribe some painkillers and the nurse can handle the discharge okay?” You said to Seungwoo who nodded as he stood up. 

“Understood Dr.Y/N.” Seungwoo stressed your name. Hearing him say your name caused some weird feelings for you. You nodded and walked away as Damien caught up to you. 

Seungwoo observed as Damien put his arm around you. He also saw how you pushed Damiens arm away and poke the mans side. “Seungyoun-ah.” Seungwoo called Seungyoun who was preoccupied with his phone. Seungyoun looked up and saw Seungwoos dark expression. “I want to know who that guy is. Get me everything on him.” He said as he started walking out of the hospital doors. The nurse was about to stop him because he hadnt been through the discharge forms but Seungyoun intervened. With his current mood, he might blow the poor womens head off.

“I’ll handle it.” He told the nurse quickly as she shrugged. To Seungwoo, “I’ll handle it hyung.” Better do what the Phantom says.

* * *

Phantom CHAPTER 2! <3 Subscribe, comment, upvote. Become apart of my crowdfunding membership? Thank you for loving my stories!


	4. Chapter 3

“Hey wifey, you home?” You called out to Kira as you entered your apartment. This was a thing you and Kira did you since Kira and you started living with each other. You called each other wifey. The both of you have known each other since you were 5 when you had gone to live with your grandmother. Plus calling each other that helped with unwanted advances. Kira’s head popped out of her bedroom with her hair up in a towel.

“Hey! How was work?” She asked cheerfully. You shrugged which basically meant same old, same old. Long hours, screaming patients and doctors. “Well, how about some wine and takeout with a horror movie on?” Kira grinned. 

“That sounds awesome. I’m gonna take a shower, you order okay?” Kira nodded as she retreated back to her room most probably to dry her hair. You walked to yours and shedded your dirty clothing off. A nice hot shower sounded heavenly. One of the best things about the apartments in the area, each room had its own en-suite so Kira and you never had any issues. The previous apartment that the both of you shared had come with a lot of problems. After your shower, you had changed into your favorite tank top and shorts before joining Kira on the couch. 

[Originally posted by debbie-sketch](https://tmblr.co/ZmqHCn2TQZYpC)

“I ordered Indian food. I’ve been craving for that naan bread! And I ordered biryani and curry too!” Kira said happily. You smiled at her exuberant mood. “Oh my god! I forgot to tell you. You know the big apartment next door?” The big apartment, everyone knew of it. The owner of the building had one apartment which would have occupied the whole floor if not for the apartment that you and Kira shared. Apparently it was a design malfunction but that large apartment still existed tenantless to this day. “Some guys moved in! They were moving all their stuff in when I came home.” Kira was an author so she only had to go out of the house for meetings or if she wanted to write at a coffee shop. “There were like 5 of them I think. I mean I saw 5 but dang were they all good looking.” Kira sighed. 

“You unleased your alien eyes huh?” You teased Kira. Kira had the sharpest eyes youve ever seen. So you called them 'alien eyes'.

“Hey, there was no eye candy in this building until those guys today. Everyone’s so old and so posh.” Kira said with distaste. It was true, everyone in your apartment building were elderly and not so friendly. They didn’t like it at first when the both of you had moved in expecting party girls but to their delight, they got two homebodies. 

“So who are these guys?” You asked curiously.

“I just admired them from afar. Didn't get a chance to talk to them.” Kira said regretfully. “But what a sight it was. Shirtless tattooed men carrying heavy stuff?” Kira fanned herself with a sigh. You laughed at her expression. Kira had a clear type that she wrote as the hero’s in her books. Kira was an author and had a successful series put out already. She either worked from home or went to the coffee shop around the corner. The men in her books were always described as hot, tattooed and muscular men. Recently for her next series, you had challenged her to write about a nerdy guy, just for laughs. Thinking about it, you realized the Phantom would be the ideal man for Kira but just thinking about it irked you. Now…Your type has always been the straight laced buttoned up type of guy so having these feelings for Phantom…well…maybe you should start calling him Seungwoo. Seungwoo was the total opposite. The times you’ve seen him, he’s always been in a hoodie, minus the time he was shirtless for the fight. With his abs, muscles and tattoos on display. Thinking about him was a slippery slope, especially since the dreams you had about him were getting more risqué since your last encounter with him two weeks ago. The last one which had caused you to wake up in cold sweat was intense. Well..it did involve whip cream and tongue.

Kira snapped her fingers in front of your face and when you focused back at her, she had a huge grin on her face.

“You looked a little dazed there. Thinking about your own little tattooed hunk?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “Oh Seungwoo…right there! Yes!” She pretend moaned. You pushed her as the both of you giggled. There was a knock at the door and Kira got up to get it. When she opened the door, she was surprised to find it wasn’t the delivery person but one of the hunks from next door. “Oh hi!” She greeted the tall guy who was wearing a shirt that showcased the tattoo sleeve he had. Kira was too preoccupied staring at him until she realized the guy in front of her had been talking to her. “Sorry?” The guy smiled at her.

[Originally posted by x1yohan](https://tmblr.co/Z9E15X2jSDOKF)

“I was just introducing myself. I’m Seungyoun.” The guy said to her. “I just wanted to invite you guys to ours, we’re having an Indian feast too.” He said. He lifted up some takeout containers. “I also took the liberty to pay for yours too. If you say no it’s fine.” He shrugged. Kira smiled and started talking to him.

You were getting hungry, you couldn’t see who was at the door but you saw Kira flirting. Was she really flirting with the delivery guy when you were famished? You walked to the door while asking Kira what was taking so long.

“You?” You asked shocked seeing the guy who had accompanied Seungwoo to the ER.

“Well Sparky, you’re an absolute sight for sore eyes.” You heard a deep voice say behind Seungyoun. Your eyes widened as you recognized the voice. Seungyoun stepped to the side as Seungwoo came into view. He was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. 

“What are you…are you stalking me?” You asked incredulously. Seungwoo did his signature sideways smirk in response. Kira looked between the two of you and a lightbulb went off in her head.

“Don’t tell me…Phantom?” She asked shocked. Seungwoo gave a slight nod in her direction but brought his attention back to you. It was silent for a bit before Seungyoun broke that silence. 

“Well it seems we’re all acquinted so why not join that feast with us Kira?” He said talking to Kira who immediately nodded without asking you. That little traitor. She followed Seungyoun through the open door as Seungwoo stepped aside to let them cross. He stepped closer to you as you were still standing in the doorway of your apartment. 

“Hi Sparky.” He said looking at your flabbergasted face. He grabbed your hand and stroked your knuckles with his thumb. 

“Wait but are you seriously stalking me?” You asked again. Seungwoo chuckled.

“It’s for business purposes.” He said without divulging more. 

“Business? What business?” You asked.

“Nothing to worry your pretty little head over.” He said. You scrunched your eyebrows in annoyance. “By the way, loving the outfit you have on.” He continued. Looking down, you realized you didn’t put a bra on after your shower and the tank top you were wearing although thick, tended to show your assets off. You covered your arms across your breasts and glared at him. 

“Don’t be a perv.” You said with a pursed lip. 

“Not my fault.” He shrugged. 

“Seriously can you stop smirking.” You poked the dimple appearing at the corner of his mouth. His smile got wider. “You’re impossible.”

“Come join us. Seungyoun took your food over there anyway. Plus your roommates there too.” He said playing with your hair. His face was close to yours as he tried to convince you to come over. 

“Ugh fine. But I’m going to find out why you moved here. And if I find out you are stalking me, I’ll punch you. In the junk.” You smiled evilly as Seungwoo raised his eyebrows. He really did admire your spunk. Seungwoo bent down to your level and got close to your ear.

“Might want to put a bra on first. If those boys see this, I might get jealous.” He whispered before placing a kiss on your ear. You blushed and turned to go into your room. Seungwoo watched as you scurried away from him with a laugh. When you finally came out after changing, you noticed Seungwoo perusing the shelves of the living room. He was looking through each picture you and Kira had placed there. Uh oh you thought to yourself. People were always curious when they saw your pictures cause you didn’t have any family ones whereas Kira did. 

“I don’t have parents.” You said loudly as he turned to look at you. “I can’t remember anything from before 5 years old but my grandmother, the women who raised me told me they died.” You shrugged. 

“Huh.” He replied as he observed you. You were grabbing the house key and avoiding his gaze. You hated that your family issues still made you emotional. It shouldn’t have but it does because of all the questions you had. As you got to the door, Seungwoo stopped with you with a hand on the door. He turned you around and kissed you much to your shock. Softly at first, just coaxing your mouth to open. You grabbed onto his shirt and kissed him back. Seungwoo bit your bottom lip and used his tongue to soothe the bite. You grabbed onto his neck as he hoisted you up to wrap your legs around his hips. He started grinding against you causing you to groan in pleasure. He left your lips and started kissing down your neck, nipping and then soothing with his tongue. You sighed and started kneading the back of his neck. 

Unfortunately the moment was ruined as someone knocked the door. Seungwoo stopped his actions but rested his face against your neck. 

“Hyung,” a voice called out. “Seungyoun hyung told me to come and tell you to get over there. Kira Noona asked about Y/N. So come on, we want to eat.” The voice whined. 

“I’ll be right there Yohan.” Seungwoo replied. Looking up at you, you noticed the lusty look in his eyes that were sure to be mirrored in yours. “I would continue this….But you have to eat. You’re too thin.” He rubbed his nose against yours in an Eskimo kiss. He put you down slowly. “Also, the past isn’t important, no need to dwell. The present is where you should be.” He mumbled against your lips. “Understand?” You nodded numbly still thinking about the makeout session that just occurred. Seungwoo smiled. “Come on Sparky, let’s get some food in you.”

* * *

Here's chapter 3! Are you guys liking this story? Do leave me comments if you! Upvote, and subscribe. :) Pics belong to owners! 

Join the membership tier for early release. (Some outtakes for other people in the story too!)

[M] for suggestive themes.


	5. Chapter 4

You went through the open door of Seungwoos apartment and removed your shoes in the hallway. The boys had a whole cupboard full of shoes which was a sight. You could feel Seungwoos heat behind you. Turning to look at him, you noticed as he did a lazy perusal of your body. 

“Stop looking at my ass.” You hissed. He chuckled softly before pushing himself off the wall. 

“There’s that Sparky spirit.” He said before walking into the living area where he was greeted by everyone sitting there. You walked into the room and noticed Kira sitting by Seungyoun and talking with him animatedly. That little traitor. 

“Y/N, come grab some food.” One of the guys said coolly. You recognized him as the one who came to you after Seungwoo had tossed his tank top at you. Seungwoo smacked the back of his head. 

“Pretty sure she’s older than you bud. Plus we did steal their food too.” He said before taking a seat. Seungwoo gestured with his head for you to come sit by him. You ignored that and sat next to Kira who was oblivious to you. Girl was flirting with Seungyoun hard. You poked her sides as she yelped.

“Y/N!” She turned her eyes on you. 

“Traitor.” You whispered just for her ears. She got wide eyed and looked between you and Seungwoo. She was about to open her mouth but you stopped her. “We’ll talk about this later.” You whispered. 

“Y/N, please eat.” Seungyoun said from the other side of Kira. You nodded and grabbed some food. “Oh I should introduce everyone!” He said as he looked around the room. “You know Seungwoo hyung. The one next to him is Hangyul, Yohan and Wooseok.” He pointed out each guy to you. “We’re just waiting on some of our younger dongsaengs to come over.” He said. 

‘A lot of good looking men in one room’ you thought to yourself but your eyes were drawn to one certain person who currently was talking to Hangyul. Hangyul had his arm around Seungwoo and was talking to him. They all seemed like brothers to each other. You could see it with the way they interacted. It was an easy going conversation between everyone. 

The doorbell rang and Yohan got up to answer it. You heard his laugh as he greeted the people at the door. 

“Oppa!” You heard a nasal voice call before a flash of purple passed you and jumped on Seungwoo. 

“Jeya.” Seungwoo grunted when he caught her. Looking at this girl, Jeya, you noticed her long hair and good figure because that’s all you could see as she clinged to Seungwoo hugging him. 

“I missed you Oppa!” Jeya sighed as she settled herself sideways on Seungwoos lap. You squinted your eyes at the way she clung to Seungwoo. Kira grabbed your hand and you looked at her. 

“Your eyes.” She mouthed. 

“What?” You asked back. 

“You have the alien eyes on.” She whispered to you. You nodded in gratitude and looked away towards the door as another 3 guys entered with two other girls. 

“Y/N and Kira,” Seungyoun started. “These are Byungchan, Sejin and Minkyu. That’s Jeya. As you already know. That’s Kimberly and Shauna. Kim is Yohans girlfriend.” He explained in one breath. “Everyone, Y/N and Kira, our next door neighbors.” Kim and Shauna were really nice as they greeted you but Jeya was still on Seungwoos lap which was starting to annoy you. 

“Jeya,” Seungwoo started. “Get off my lap.” He said depositing her next to him. She sat there with a pout. You looked away with a smile as Seungwoo got up and walked away from the group. 

“So, Y/N and Kira, what do you guys do?” Kimberly asked curiously. 

“I’m a writer and Y/N is a doctor.” Kira said proudly. Shauna and Kimberly got interested especially in Kira’s job and started asking her about the books she had written. You just observed as Kira talked about all the amazing books she had written. 

You yelped when you felt something cold hit your cheek. Looking at your side, Seungwoo had placed a can of Coke on your cheek. He sat at your side on the sofa arm and passed it to you after popping it open.

“Drink up.” He said. 

“What If I said I didn’t like coke?” You challenged. He raised an eyebrow at that. 

“Who doesn’t like coke?” Seungwoo ruffled your hair to annoy you. He succeeded.

“Seungwoo!” You groaned. You pushed him slightly as he laughed. 

“Oppa!” You heard an annoying whine ruin the moment between the two of you. You put your tongue in your cheek so you wouldn’t say anything. “How’s the gym?” Jeya asked trying to be cute as she twirled her hair around her finger. 

“It’s going good.” Seungyoun answered. “It’ll be hopefully be ready within the next two weeks.” All the boys grinned. 

“I can’t believe there is finally going to be a gym nearby.” Kira sighed happily. “We usually have to drive to the gym and with Y/Ns schedule it sucks.” Kira bumped you slightly. Ah, that’s what Seungwoo meant by business.

“Not my fault people constantly end up in the ER with problems.” You shrugged. 

“It must be so tiring being a doctor. I heard the hours are crazy.” Sejin said. “My parents wanted me to go to med school but I was like nope.” He joked causing laughter all around. 

“I guess that’s why you look so…tired.” Jeya said snarkily. “I mean, it’s hard to maintain yourself right what with being so busy and all?” She directed at you. 

“Jeya…” Seungwoo warned sensing what she was coming at. 

“What Oppa?” She asked innocently. You thinned your lips because you understood what she was getting at. The atmosphere became quite tense and you were about to excuse yourself back to your place when Shauna spoke up. 

“Why don’t we play a game?” She asked. There were shouts of agreement. “Truth or dare then! Can I start? Please?” She asked bouncing up and down excitedly. “Uhrm Hangyul Oppa.” She said looking at him. 

“Truth.” Hangyul responded while the boys ribbed him for picking truth. “What? I wanted to start easy!” He said in defense.

“Do you have anyone you like?” She asked. You and Kira noted that Shauna was rather shy around Hangyul and that she might like him, hence her question. 

“Yeah.” He answered simply. To his answer, all the boys asked him who it was. He shrugged before answering, “She didn’t ask who I liked.” He grinned. Byungchan who was the closest to him smacked his arm and they ended up play wrestling on the ground. Seungwoo got up and separated the both of them. 

“Are you guys going to stop or do I have to sit in the middle of both of you?” He asked and both boys shook their head quickly. He nodded letting them go before sitting on the floor in front of your legs. He leaned against your leg and looked up with a wink at your face. You looked at Jeya out of the corner of your eye and saw her seething face as she looked between Seungwoo and you. 

“Okay then! It’s my turn.” Hangyul rubbed his hands excitedly and looked at Wooseok. “Truth or dare?” 

[Originally posted by hiliqht](https://tmblr.co/ZRVlGj2jUg1Nm)

“Dare.” Wooseok replied. Hangyul smiled evilly. 

“I dare you to give up your phone until tomorrow morning.”

“What?!” Wooseok asked.

“Yeah.” Hangyul grinned. 

“And what if I don’t?” Wooseok said. 

“Then Seungwoo hyungs gets to make an intensive workout session for you. And you have to follow through…for a month.” Hangyul said as Wooseoks mouth dropped open. He looked at Seungwoo who was smirking.

[Originally posted by wueseoks](https://tmblr.co/ZlzUZg2jub_OD)

“No! Seungwoo hyungs workouts are killer.But…”, He looked down at his phone and then at Seungwoo.

“Well Killer Seungwoo or just a couple of hours without your phone?” Hangyul weighed his hands against each other. Wooseok sighed in defeat and handed his phone over to Hangyul. Wooseok then continued the game with Kimberly. You leaned down closer to Seungwoo.

“You must be an absolute tyrant in the gym.” You whispered to him. Seungwoo turned towards you slightly. 

“I’d say..I’m more dominant. In the gym…in bed.” His voice became rather sensual as you blushed. This guy..

“Seungwoo hyung.” Seungyoun said. “Truth or dare?” He asked.

“Dare.” Seungyoun nodded and shared a look with Kira.

“I dare you to kiss someone in this room.” He said finally. You laughed to yourself as you watched Jeya put on some lipbalm. Vapid much. You were caught off guard when a hand wrapped around the back of your head and pulled you down. Seungwoo was kissing you. Upside down, Spider-Man style. You could vaguely hear cheers from everyone in the room. Seungwoo gave you a final peck before releasing you. 

“Well damn hyung.” Yohan teased. Seungwoo laughed at his wiggling eyebrows as the others started teasing him as well. Your face felt hot at the attention.

“Okay okay, it’s my turn right?” Seungwoo silenced everyone as he continued the game. It was a fun night, especially since Kira and you usually hung out only with each other but hanging with these guys was really fun. Unfortunately all good nights had to come to an end. You were still sitting in the same place but Seungwoo was over in the kitchen with the other guys. 

“Your phones buzzing.” Kira said as she handed you your cellphone before leaving you on the couch alone as she went to chat with the other girls. Looking down you noticed a message from your boss about the presentation that the both of you had to attend. You were replying him when you felt something cold and wet drip down your head. You gasped as you stood up and faced Jeya standing there holding an empty cup. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I tripped over the carpet.” She said with her hand on her chest trying to act naive. She had poured coke on you. 

“You tripped?” You asked starting to get angry. Everyone else was also standing around watching what was happening. “You tripped and it perfectly landed on me?” 

“Well yeah? Not my fault you were sitting there right in sight. Plus I already said I was sorry.” She shrugged. 

“Why you…” You wanted to hit her because you knew it was no accident but before you could take a step, Seungwoo wrapped his arms around your middle. 

“Y/N, calm down.” He said to you. 

“Calm down?” You hissed at him. “She did this on purpose!” You pushed his arm off and stalked to their door so you could go back to your apartment. As you opened the door, you heard Jeya.

“Ugh why is she being such a drama queen. I already apologized Oppa!” She whined. “What a bitch.” She said loud enough that you could hear it as you were in the hallway. 

“Y/N.” Kira appeared in front of you. “You okay?” She asked.

“No. I just took a fucking shower and now I have coke in my hair.” You seethed. 

“Let’s just get you in the shower. Come on.” She brought you in as you went to shower yet again. You were almost done when there was a knock at the bathroom door.

“What’s up Kira?” You asked loudly. The door opened and a voice replied you. 

“Sparky.” You shrieked as you noticed Seungwoo’s back in the mirror. 

“Yah! What are you doing here?” You asked grabbing a towel and turning off the shower head. You wrapped yourself with the towel and stepped out. 

“Look Jeya’s…immature.” He said still facing the door. You huffed.

“Yeah immature my ass.” Pushing him out of the way you walked into your room. “First of all, can’t believe you came in while I was showering. Did Kira let you in?” He nodded. 

“I didn’t see anything if that’s what you’re worried about.” He smirked. Seungwoo looked at your towel clad body and groaned internally. Now wasn’t the time.

“You’re lucky I don’t punch you…with how angry I’m feeling right now.” You sighed. 

“She’s just…”

“In love with you?” You said a matter of factly. 

“Well who isn’t?” He teased. You grabbed a pillow of your bed and hit him with it.

“Turn around. And if you peek, trust me, I will live up to the promise I made earlier.” You said referring to kicking his junk. 

“Chill.” He turned around as you grabbed your robe and underwear. Quickly putting it on, you turned to him. “She’s just a kid. Kims her sister and we’ve known each other for a long time.” You watched his shoulders shrug as he explained.

“So? I deserved the coke shower then?” You asked drying your hair off with a towel. Seungwoo sighed loudly. 

“I’m not saying you…” He trailed off noticing her short robe. Clearing his throat, “You didn’t do anything. She’s getting a stern lecture from pretty much everyone right now.” He came closer to you as he ran his fingers through your wet hair. Grabbing the towel, he started drying your hair for you. It felt like heaven when someone else touches your hair. Much better than when you do it yourself. 

“You know it’s weird.” You said.

“What is?” Seungwoo asked as he dried your hair. 

“We met each other 3 times. Don’t you think it’s weird what we’re doing?” You asked turning to him. He stopped drying your hair and tilted his head. “I mean we’ve kissed 2 out of the 3 times. I don’t even kiss on first dates. So this…” You pointed between you and him.

“Does it have to be labeled?” He asked with a sigh. “When you label things, that’s when problems start.” He said looking at you. “We’re having fun aren’t we?” You stood up and put your hands on your hips. 

“That sir is called a booty call.” You looked down at him. 

“Y/N, if you don’t like me kissing you, or coming near you…you just have to say it.” He stood up towering over you. 

“I..fuck.” You cursed softly. “I can’t think straight when you look at me like that.” You pushed him slightly but he wrapped his arm around your waist dragging you back. 

“Say no. And I’ll let you go.” He said finally. 

“Ah fuck it.” You grabbed his head and pulled him down placing a kiss on his lips. Seungwoo immediately took the lead by caressing your lips with his. His hands tightened around your waist as you let yours run through his hair. “I’m fine with this.” You said against his lips. He deepened the kiss in response. “I mean it.”

“I know.” Seungwoo smirked against your lips. “Only.kissing.for.Sparky…For now anyway.” He said with a peck each time. The door opened and Kira came in. She stopped herself once she spotted Seungwoo and you in each other’s arms. You pushed yourself away from him.

“Well well Well, what did I walk into?” She smirked. “Y/N didn’t we talk about the bra on the door trick.” She wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Kira.” You warned. The both of you never even used that trick once you both moved into the new apartment. 

“I’m sorry to cut your fun times short but, Seungwoo, Seungyoun said you left your phone over there and he said to tell you to come over. Its about YunJin?” Kira passed on confusedly. You turned to Seungwoo when you heard him curse under his breath. 

“I gotta go.” He said just leaving through the door not looking at either of you. Kira and you looked at each other and then at the door. 

“He ran out pretty quick. Did you surprise him with your chia pet.” Kira teased. You kicked her butt and she yelped. 

“This coming from the girl who was spreading her googly eyes non stop just now.” You crossed your arms.

“Ugh sue me. The only action I’ve been getting has been from the books.” Kira raised her hands up and walked out of the room. Before leaving, “I guess we’ll both have sweet dream tonight.” She blew a kiss to you. 

“Yeah..that’s most likely happening.” You mumbled to yourself before getting ready for bed.

* * *

Chapter 4 is officially up! If youre on my crowdfund, thank you so much! Early releases and maybe outtakes? (In the future)

Please upvote and comment! Love hearing them! <3 @LipstickIn is my twitter!


	6. Chapter 5

“Of all the days.” You cursed silently as you tried to start up your car again but to no avail. Groaning you rested your head against the steering wheel. Why did your car have to act up on the day you had suffered through a long shift. You jumped once you heard a knock on your window. 

“Hey Y/N! Car problems?” Damien asked through the window. “Want me to try?” He said. You got out and gestured for him to go ahead. “Don’t worry, I’m a man. I’ll get this fixed.” You curled your upper lip at his statement. He took a look at your car and tried to get it started. You tried stifling your laughter. Damien was so full of himself. 

“So man, fixed the car? Said you could do it.” You asked with a laugh. Damien frowned and scratched his head. 

“Uh sorry Y/N..how about I give you a ride home? You were about to agree when a girl called out to Damien. 

“Looks like you have a date.” You said as he rubbed his neck nervously. 

“It’s fine...” You stopped him.

“I don’t think she’d appreciate it if I tagged along.” You patted his back, grabbed your bag from the car and placed a quick call to the car center to come pick the car up for service. 

“You sure?” Damien asked. 

“I’ll take the bus Damien. You have a nice night.” You waved at him as you walked away. 

“I plan to and be safe!” He called out. You gave him a backward wave as you walked to the bus stop. You called Kira.

“Hey, my car broke down, so I’m taking a bus to ours. Can you cook ramen for me?” You asked her.

“Huh you’re taking a bus? I could just come and pick you up!” She said.

“Nah, id have to wait for you and the bus is coming soon.” 

“Okay okay, please be safe. Call me okay?” She said finally and you hung up.

Once searching for the bus needed, you got on and waited as the ride to your area started. You looked up the bus route and internally groaned. You still had to walk to your apartment building cause the bus stop was a little further away. The bus driver announced your stop and you got out. It was pretty dark out as it was already close to 9pm. It was going to be a long walk. 

As you were walking, you felt as though you were being watched. It was such an eerie feeling.Turning around, no one would be there. You shook it off thinking you were overthinking it but then you heard footsteps behind you. You turned around yet again and caught a glimpse of black before the person hid behind a pillar. Okay it was starting to get weird. You quickened your pace and heard the footsteps get louder. You put your hand in your purse and felt around for your pepper spray. 

“Dr Y/N.” You heard a voice call out from behind you. Great creep knew your name. You just ignored it and sped up. “Dr Y/N wait please!”

“Sparky!” You hit a chest and looked up to see Seungwoo. Oh thank god, you thought to yourself. Seungwoo looked up behind you and watched as the man in the mask and cap ran away. He would have chased him but he felt you shaking in his arms.

“Seungwoo.” You said gladly. You turned around in his arms and looked around for the person who called out to you but no one was there. “Where did..”

“Why are you walking outside alone?” Seungwoo asked. “You know how dangerous it is? Just because your building is nice doesn’t mean the area is safe.” Seungwoo nagged. 

“Oh my god! I was fine. I have pepper spray!” You brought it out of your bag and showed him.

“You think pepper spray works? It doesn’t!” Seungwoo replied.

“Look, I’m tired. I’ve had a shitty day on top of my car breaking down so I want to just sleep.” You sighed. Seungwoo grabbed your bag even though you tried to fight him on it and walked with you. 

“Why were you walking home?” Seungwoo asked.

“It’s amazing how you start a conversation after ignoring me for a week.” You bit back. Seungwoo stopped and looked at you. 

“You’re angry. Why?” Seungwoo hoisted your bag up on his shoulder freeing his hands. 

“I’m not angry.” You denied it. “I’m just stating a fact.” Seungwoo put his hand up to your cheek and pinched it.

“You’re angry.” He cooed. You pushed his hand away and pouted angrily. You poked his side before walking ahead of him. Seungwoo grinned as he jogged up next to you. 

“I was away. Had to deal with some stuff for the gym. I wasn’t ignoring you plus..” he trailed off. “Not like we have each other’s numbers.” He shrugged. 

“And whos' fault is that.” You mumbled but Seungwoo caught it. 

“Looks like I’m going to have to give you my number. Especially if this walking home thing is going to be a habit.” Seungwoo said. He grabbed your phone out of your bag and brought it up to your face, unlocking it. He started typing his number in and then took a picture of you. 

“Wait why did you take a picture of me?” You asked confused.

“Why else. To send it to me.” He said seriously. 

“What? Give me my phone!” You tried grabbing it back from him but he used his height as an advantage. “Yah Han Seungwoo!” You tried reaching it going on your tiptoes but Seungwoo suddenly pecked your lips. 

“Yah Han Seungwoo?” He mocked. “Aren’t I older than you, Y/N? Better call me oppa before you get a spanking.” He sing songed. 

“Didn’t know you could imitate a dolphin.” You teased. 

“Being mean doesn’t get you your phone back Sparky.” He stopped and you noticed that you had arrived at your apartment building as the guard greeted the both of you. Getting into the elevator, you thought of a plan. Seungwoo was still holding on to the phone. 

“Well...” You moved your hand from his waist up to his neck caressing the whole way. Seungwoo looked down at you as you got on your tiptoes. “I can be really persuasive...” You rubbed his ears stroking the length of his piercing. “With this.” You blew on his neck as he withdrew from you in surprise. Grabbing the phone from him you yelled in triumph. “AH HAH.” Some people had sensitive necks, now you knew Seungwoo was one of them. 

“I’ll give you that.” Seungwoo leaned against the wall. As he closed his eyes, you noticed the bags under his eyes.

“Are you tired?” You asked softly. He opened one eye to look at you. He shrugged at your question. “I have a ton of health supplements in my apartment if you want. My grandma still sends her remedies from the countryside.” You continued. 

“Do you miss her?” Seungwoo asked.

“Yeah. I mean who doesn’t miss their family?” You replied. The elevator dinged signaling your floor. “What about y...” You were about to ask Seungwoo about his family when he interrupted you with a question. 

“You said your car broke down. Was it okay in the morning?” You nodded.

“Yeah it was. The car company called me just now and told me one of the wires were crossed or something. I didn’t understand but they told me it’ll take 2 days to fix. So I guess I have to bus it to work.” Seungwoo tapped on your phone. 

“You have my number. Use it. I’ll get you to work and back.” 

“It’s too..” Seungwoo placed a finger on your lips. 

“Just do it.” Watching your expression, he added please to the end of his sentence. 

“Fine. Thank you.” You said not wanting to sound like a bitch to him. 

“Now go in and rest.” He kissed your cheek and walked over to his door. 

“You too.” You called before going in. Once in your apartment, you looked at your phone trying to find his contact. You laughed when you saw his contact name. “Typical.”

_ **Phantom 💙💛** _

Seungwoo looked down at his phone and saved Y/Ns number as ‘_**Sparky 🐻**_’ He opened the messaging app and started typing. 

* * *

Chapter 5(A shorter chapter compared to others..) Please do upvote and comment if youre liking the story-

Do join my crowdfund if you can! <3 Can you guess who Golden Boy is??

Support X1 and VICTON and be a multifandomer.


	7. Chapter 6

Seungwoo kept to his word and drove you to work and back for the days you didn’t have your car which was kind of sweet even though one time he showed up to pick you up from the hospital with bruises all over his body which he tried to hide from your eyes.

“Take off your hoodie.” You said as you noticed a rather ugly bluish purple bruise on his collarbone.

“I don’t think this is the place for that Y/N. I mean if you want to play…I could drive us home in 10 minutes.” Seungwoo playfully ruffled your hair annoying you. 

“Seungwoo…” He put his finger up and shaked it in front of your face.

“Ah ah….” You knew what he wanted to hear so you sucked it up and said it.

“Oppa, please unzip your jacket.” You said through your clenched teeth. Seungwoo laughed at the sour expression on your face. 

“Y/N, it’s fine.” He waved it off. You decided to take matters in your own hands and tugged at the zipper pulling it down. Your eyes widened as you noticed more bruises. Pulling it down his shoulders, you noticed some cuts as well. 

“Seungwoo, what the fuck?” You slowly took in the bandage at his arm. “Did you fight with knives?” You asked flabbergasted. Seungwoo contemplated whether to tell you the truth or not. “Don’t lie to me.” You said suddenly to his surprise. 

“I got attacked after the fight. Dude wasn’t happy he lost some money in the fight so he decided to attack me.” Seungwoo shrugged. 

“Seungwoo, you’re shrugging. SHRUGGING. Who says they got attacked so breezily!” He put on his hoodie and zipped it up covering the bruises up. 

“Because it happens.” 

“No it doesn’t.” You said back. 

“Y/N, come on, let’s just go home.” Seungwoo grabbed your hand and tugged you closer to him. He placed his hand on your lower back and looked down at your face. “Aren’t you tired?”He asked softly. 

“Y/N.” A voice called out behind you. Turning around but still in Seungwoos arms as he tightened his grip on you, you came face to face with Damien. “Hey…you’re still here.” He said not looking at you as he observed Seungwoo behind you. Seungwoo who was lazily leaning against the car did the same as he observed Damien. Damien was the total opposite of him with his dress shirt, tie and gelled up hair while Seungwoo had messy hair and was wearing a hoodie.

“Yeah, I was just about to go home.” You said.

“Uh who’s your friend?” He asked gesturing to Seungwoo. 

“This is Seungwoo..my uh…” You were trying to come up with a description for him when he beat you to it.

“Her boyfriend.” Seungwoo said. 

“Yeah my boyfriend.” You said without thinking. When it finally dawned on you what he said, you turned around and looked at him with wide eyes. “Boyfriend?” You hissed at him quietly. Seungwoo smiled but from your perspective it looked evil. 

“Wow, you have a boy…boyfriend?” Damien stuttered. “Thats..good!” Damien said cheerfully. He came closer and stuck his hand out to Seungwoo. “I’m Damien.” He smiled. Seungwoo smiled and nodded but didn’t shake his hand. You looked down at his hand and then at Seungwoo. As Seungwoo still didn’t take his hand, you elbowed him slightly. It didn’t even hurt him as he still ignored Damien. Damien finally cleared his throat and wiped his hand on his pants. “So…Y/N I’ll see you on Monday yeah?” You nodded as he walked towards his car. 

“That was rude.” You turned back to Seungwoo. 

“He likes you.” Seungwoo said as a matter of factly. 

“What? He doesn’t.” You defended. 

“Whatever you say Sparky. Come on let’s go home.” He opened the door for you and bowed. 

“You’re weird.” He spanked your butt before you sat down. “Hey!” You glared at him. He smirked as he started the car and drove to your apartment. 

“Why do you fight?” You asked curiously. 

“I told you. It’s a form of aphrodisiac. Like sex.” He said bluntly. 

“Then go have sex.” You said just wanting him to put off fighting. 

“Sex gets too complicated. Girls get attached one way or another.” He replied. “And before you say anything, it’s true. Plus someone here wouldn’t be too pleased if I do that with another chick right.” He side eyed you as you scoffed.

“Seungwoo…I don’t care what you do.” You said cocking an eyebrow. But inside something akin to jealousy was brewing inside you.

“Sure Sparky.” He said in a condescending tone.

“I really don’t.” You crossed your arms and pouted. Seungwoos car chimed with an incoming message from ‘Golden Kid’. “Golden Kid? Who’s that?” You asked.

“Take a guess. You know him.” Seungwoo took a look at you as you scrunched up your eyebrows. 

*MESSAGE FROM GOLDEN KID*BEEP*HYUNG, WANT TO GO TO THE ONE IT CLUB TONIGHT?END MESSAGE*BEEP*

“So Sparky, want to go clubbing?” He asked.

🐻🐻

You turned around and admired the outfit you had on. Dresses weren’t your thing so you were wearing a lacy top and some skinny jeans. Kira barged into your room and whistled. 

“Well aren’t you a hot little thing. All of this for a certain Phantom huh?” Kira jumped on the bed and laid back. 

“Why aren’t you coming again?” You asked taking in her pyjamas and tied up hair. Kira groaned.

“My own fault for not realizing that I have a deadline to keep. You think I don’t want to go clubbing?” She pouted. 

“Well I’ll make sure girls stay away from a certain someone.” You said as Kira blushed. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kira pretended.

“Really? So I guess it’s fine if girls grind up all over Seungyoun then. Less work for me.” You shrugged and side eyed Kira who had a murderous look on her face. “You’re hilarious.” The doorbell rang before Kira could reply you. Racing to the door, she threw it open and Seungyoun greeted her. She internally cursed at the fact she wasn’t going especially looking at what he was wearing or what he wasn’t wearing.

“Kira…Kira?” Seungyoun grinned down at her. Kira snapped out of her perusal and looked up at him.

“Is that what you’re wearing? Or not wearing?” She asked.

“Oh it got unbuttoned. I usually just button this up.” He said showing her as he buttoned up the suit jacket. “It’s unfortunate that you’re not coming tonight.” Seungyoun said leaning over her. 

“Maybe the two of you could flirt some other time?” Seungwoos voice appeared behind Seungyoun. “They’re already downstairs.” Seungwoo said just as you walked out into his line of vision. 

“You And Seungyoun decided to coordinate huh?” You noticed how the both of them only had one button put in and their shirts showed off their abs and chest. Seungwoo wanted to tell you how gorgeous you looked but his phone pinged. 

“Yo, Golden Boy, lets go.” Seungwoo nodded at Seungyoun.So Golden Boy was Seungyoun, you thought to yourself.

Seungyoun said his goodbyes to Kira and walked to the lift. “Come on Sparky.” Kira stopped you.

“Don’t let any bitches near him.” She hissed quietly to you. “Have fun! Seungwoo…you don’t have to bring her home.” She then said in a louder voice and winked before closing the door. You growled at the door. Seungwoo smirked and grabbed your hand dragging you to the lift that Seungyoun was holding. You stood in front of Seungwoo. He fingered the sleeve of your lacy top. You caught his eye.

“What you dont like it?” You asked. Seungwoo shook his head and pulled at the sleeve.

“HYUNG.” The elevator door opened and 6 guys appeared in front of you. One of them jumped up and hugged Seungwoo wrapping his legs around his waist. 

“Subinnie.” Seungwoo patted his back when the guy jumped off. He turned to you with a smile. 

“Hello! I’m Subin!” He said enthusiastically. 

“Y/N.” His eyes widened. 

“Wah youre Y/N! You’re the one…” His mouth was suddenly covered by another one of the new guys. Seungwoo pulled you close to him and introduced you to the others. Chan, Hanse, Sejun, Seungsik and Byungchan. 

“Wow you’re very pretty.” Sejun said as he shook your hand. 

“Oh thanks.” You said blushing slightly not used to compliments. Seungwoo cleared his throat and wrapped his arm around your middle. 

“You guys came with Chan right? Anyone want to come in my car?” Seungyoun asked dragging the guys away to where the cars were. Seungwoo leaned down to whisper into your ear.

“You’re too dangerous.Guess I have to keep my eye on you tonight.” He said placing a peck on your cheek before walking over to Seungyoun. 

🐻🐻

Arriving at the club, you groaned looking at the long line. Seungwoo had been holding your hand the whole time and you tugged at his. 

“The lines so long.” You sighed. 

“Not like you have to wait in it.” Byungchan replied as all of them started walking to the front without a care. The people in line were getting disgruntled as you all walked to front but the bouncer apparently recognized the guys as he removed the velvet rope and let all of you in which amazed you. What amazed you even more was walking into the VIP section. Once you sat down with Seungwoo by your side, Chan asked for your drink order.

“Get her a Rocker Baby.” Seungwoo said. You cocked an eyebrow at him for ordering for you. He smiled at you in return. 

“I could have ordered for myself.” 

“I know you can.” He leaned his arm over your shoulder. “But try my suggestion. Now for the rules.”

“Rules?” You asked confused. 

“No accepting drinks from strangers.”

“Technically those guys are strangers.” You cheeked gesturing to Chan and Seungsik. 

“They’re people I trust and if you trust me, trust them. Always stay in my line of vision. Tell me where you’re going always.” He said seriously. 

“Okay dad, it’s not like I haven’t been to a club before.” You rolled your eyes.

“Y/N, do you understand those rules?”

“These are common rules I live by when I’m clubbing Seungwoo.” You took a look around VIP. There weren’t many people up here compared to the lower ground of the club. 

Chan returned with Seungsik carrying the drinks. The conversation flowed then. You found out Seungwoo had known these guys for a long time whereas the guys he lived with he’d known for work and had become friends as well. You were getting tipsy which was dangerous cause you could get really chatty and then really sleepy which is why you rarely drank. You leaned your head against Seungwoos shoulder. 

“You okay?” He asked softly. You nodded rubbing his cheek with your head. 

“I’m going to go dance.” You said standing up, some people were already dancing to the new song by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello. 

“Come on!” You pulled Seungwoo up so he would join you. The guys all decided to stand up and go downstairs to dance. It was packed in the club but the guys paired off. You leaned your back against Seungwoo’s chest as he wrapped his arm around your hips. You swayed your hips from side to side just losing yourself into the song. Seungwoo growled lowly as you ground yourself against him. He pulled you against him firmly and you moaned feeling him against you. Turning around, you looked up into his eyes and noticed lust clouding them under the strobe lights of the club. You brought your hands up and cupped his face. 

“You look like a statue.” You said bluntly poking his cheek with your finger. “When you smile…you have a dimple right here.” You poked again. 

“Sparky..how drunk are you right now?” Seungwoo leaned down touching his forehead to yours. 

“I’m not drunk! Just…tipsy.” You said testing your head against his chest. Seungwoo smoothed his hand down your back. 

“Oppa..I’m tired.” You pouted. Seungwoo looked down at you shocked as you called him Oppa which made him think you might be a tad too drunk. He brought you back to the seats as some of the boys were there drinking. 

“Just water for her. She’s too far gone.” Seungwoo said as Sejun offered to get the next round.

“Hey I want to drink!” You objected. 

“No.” Seungwoo said.

“Ugh you’re mean.” You pushed him away. Standing up, you went to leave but Seungwoo held your hand. 

“Y/N where are you going?” You pulled your hand out of his forcefully cause he was holding on.

“To the bathroom!” You said impatiently. 

“My line of sight Y/N.” Seungwoo warned. You huffed before walking to the bathroom on the VIP area. You sighed when you noticed the broken sign on the door of the girls bathroom. Deciding to fuck it and go to the bathroom downstairs, you did so. Luckily there wasn’t a line which would have annoyed you at the moment cause you needed to pee. Away from the strobe lights you attempted to sober up, which did work. 

Walking out, you bumped into someone. 

“Woah there girly. Are you lost?” A guy flirted with you. You stepped away from him and tried to go around him but he blocked your way. Great an asshole. “What’s the rush? Let’s dance.” He tried to grab you but you pulled your hand away. 

“I need to get back to my boyfriend. So I’d appreciate it if you move.” You said side stepping him but he got closer. “Dude personal space. Move.” 

“Come join me and my friends! I’ll buy you a drink.” He said. 

“I’d rather not.” He leaned over you and you felt him smell you. “Get off!” You pushed him away but he didn’t budge. He came closer but was pulled away from you. You saw Seungwoo throw him down to the floor. Not wanting any trouble, you held onto Seungwoos back.

“Seungwoo don’t.” You said.

“Did he touch you?” He asked with a low voice.

“I’m fine…”

“Did.he touch. You?” He asked again. The guy struggled against him. 

“Let me go dude! She wanted me to buy her a drink. Didn’t know she had a guy.” The guy grunted as Seungwoo placed his boot on his chest. 

“What the fuck, no I did not you liar.” You looked at Seungwoo who had a murderous look on his face. “Seungwoo let’s just go please?” You pleaded as more people got interested in what was happening. 

“Hyung?” You heard Seungyoun say before he appeared next to you. “Y/N what happened?” 

“He just tried to get me to dance and join his friends, I said no, he didn’t listen.” You quickly explained. Seungwoo pressed harder on him and had a slight smirk hearing the guy in pain. “Seungwoo please.” 

“Kwong!” A couple of guys popped up and looked at the situation. One of them decided to saunter up closer and push Seungwoo. “Why don’t you let our friend go.” He said cockily. Seungwoo didn’t reply and just looked at him as he stepped on Kwong harder. 

“Seungwoo!” You went to stop him but Seungyoun grabbed your arm pulling you behind him. “Seungyoun what the hell!” He held you into place behind him. 

“Your little friend dared touch something of mine.” Seungwoo said. “And so I decided to teach him a little lesson. You have a problem with that?” Seungwoo cocked an eyebrow. 

“Look at the big shot talking. You’re 1 person. We have 5 over here. So why don’t you back up big shot.” He pushed Seungwoo again but Seungwoo caught his arm and turned it around making him groan in pain. “Yah get him.” Each guy attempted to hit Seungwoo but none of them got a hit in. “What the fuck, who is this dude?” Kwong got up and joined his friends. 

“Seungyoun why aren’t you stopping this!” You asked. 

“It’s best to let hyung handle it.” Everyone in the club was just watching the scene unfold. All the boys were surrounding the perimeter making sure other people didn’t join in. The crowd reacted every time a Seungwoo hit one of the 6 idiots. Even though you didn’t want to look but your eyes were drawn to Seungwoo. He just looked..so feral. It was kind of sexy to you. 

“Dude what the fuck. Why are you letting this pansy beat us.” One of them said as the 6 were huddled at the opposite corner looking at Seungwoo who had a lazy smile on his face and not one bruise on him. The crowd started parting because the two bouncers of the club had pushed through. You saw as the 6 guys looked relieved and pointed at Seungwoo. “Hey dudes, that guy is positively crazy. He just started fighting. Must be drunk of his ass.” One of them said to the bouncer. You were about to defend Seungwoo when the bouncer looked at Seungwoo. 

“Phantom sir, do we have a problem here?” You watched as the faces of the 6 guys paled and everyone else started talking amongst each other. Mostly about the fact that the infamous Phantom was in their midst. 

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.” Seungwoo smirked. “But I kinda want the trash out..could you handle that Rock?” He asked the bouncer who addressed him. The bouncer nodded and gestured to the other as they started dragging the 6 guys away. 

“You messed with the wrong dude! Do you know who I am?” One of them yelled as he got dragged away. Seungwoo smirked in response and turned to Seungyoun nodding. 

“SHOTS ALL AROUND.” Seungyoun suddenly shouted causing cheers as normal club activity resumed. Seungwoo came close to you and grabbed your hand pulling you behind him. 

“Seungwoo what the hell was that? Did you need to fight? It was absolutely nothing!” You nagged. You found yourself in a hallway and looked around the velvety area. “What is this place?” Seungwoo pushed you against the wall and looked down. 

“You nag too much.” He started kissing you hard. You gasped and Seungwoo deepened the kiss. It was the most intense kiss in your life. Even as the kiss stopped, Seungwoo bit your lip softly. “I protect what’s mine Y/N. Remember that.” He said finally. Patting your head, he left you in the hallway to mull over your thoughts.

* * *

Longest chapter yet! If you joined my crowdfund thanks so much, its an early release for you! <3 Im keen to buy X1s album. DID ANYONE WATCH THE SHOW CON. OMG IT WAS AWESOME.

Uni just started for me, BUT PLEASE SPREAD THE STORY. I hope you guys comment if you like it or not.

Pic credits belong to owners!


	8. Chapter 7

“And I missed all of this?” Kira asked disappointed in herself. “Gosh I kinda want to see Seungwoo fight at least once. Must be hot cause he’s hot.” Kira sighed from her seat on the floor. When you came home from the club, she was sitting there with her oversized hoodie and glasses typing away on her laptop.

“You don’t think it was over the top? The fighting. The way he is.” You asked leaning your head back. You were still tipsy and pissed. After what happened with the fight and that..intense kiss which you didnt tell Kira about, Seungwoo had dissapeared. When you asked Seungyoun he said that Seungwoo had something important to attend to. Honestly you were angry and confused at everything that happened tonight. Seungwoo acted like a jealous lover one second but then he didn’t want to put labels on what the two of you were. 

“I think it’s sexy that he defended you.” Kira shrugged. “Don’t you find it weird that they’re all either very good looking or super cute?” She said. 

“What do you mean?” You asked sitting up. 

“Well, the younger guys in the group just look cute to me like younger brothers you want to protect but the older ones…goddamn.” Kira smirked. 

“Huh, you’re weird. Just stick to your Cho Seungyoun.” You got up to go towards your room when a pillow hit your back. You turned to Kira who had a look of innocence on her face. 

“That’s for calling me weird and I will stick to Seungyoung, Mrs.Han.” She stuck her tongue out at you before running to her room to escape the pillow you threw.

🐻🐻

A knock at your bedroom door brought you out of your sleep. You groaned because you had just fallen asleep. You opened your door thinking it was Kira ready to yell at her but on the other side of the door was someone unexpected.

“Seungwoo what are you…oof.” You were interrupted as Seungwoo had captured your lips with his. Seungwoo bent down while still kissing you and put his hands under your knees to bring you up his body. You wrapped your legs around his hips so you wouldn’t fall. You detached yourself from him and looked down at his face. The both of you were breathing hard from the kiss. “What was that?” You asked incredulously. “You basically ran away after what happened and now you’re here kissing me again?” You attempted to disentangle yourself away but Seungwoo held on to you. "What are you doing?"

“You’re so sexy when you’re angry Sparky.” Seungwoo ran his tongue along your lips before kissing you again. You sighed into his mouth. Seungwoo walked forward until his knees hit the bed. He tossed you down onto the bed which made you let out a little shriek. 

“Seungwoo you…” You trailed off as you watched him start unbuttoning his shirt. You’ve seen the man shirtless but it still took your breath away cause he was statuesque. He started unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down. Well now you knew Seungwoo was a boxer man. He stopped and looked at you sitting up on the bed admiring him. 

“Want to take a picture Sparky?” He teased as he crawled over you. 

“Sue me for admiring a fine male specimen.” You said back. Seungwoo chuckled as he hovered above you. “Where did you go afterwards?” You asked softly. 

“Doesn’t matter.” Seungwoo shook his head. He leaned down and kissed you. You put your hands on his face and stroked his cheek. “You know these pjs you wear are damn…” He looked down at the silky tank top and shorts you decided to put on. He ran his hands up your leg and fingered your shorts. “Why don’t we lie down?” He said before pulling your legs so you were lying flat below him. 

“What the hell!” You were surprised at the sudden movement. “Han Seungwoo, you..” He pulled your top up and kissed the exposed skin. He groaned when he discovered you weren’t wearing a bra. 

“You’re flushed everywhere.” Seungwoo said nuzzling between your breasts. You blushed deeper as he continued kissing your body. “You’re so beautiful.” He growled as he started kissing your neck. You moved your head exposing your neck to him as he dragged his teeth down to your collarbone. He sucked on the skin between your neck and shoulder making you moan. You felt him smile at your skin. You hit his back playfully. Seungwoo lifted his head up and looked into your eyes. The same eyes you saw in the club were evident in his eyes as it reflected in yours. You decided to do something then. You pushed his shoulders back causing him to cock an eyebrow. 

“Lie down.” You gestured. Seungwoo smirked in response. 

“Why don’t you make me.” He challenged. You clicked your tongue and stared at him. You used your body to push him down succesfully but you knew Seungwoo didn’t fight it. “Well look at my little wrestler.” He teased holding on to your hips as you straddled him. You used your hands to explore Seungwoos body as he watched you and put his hands under your top caressing your back. You decided to play fire with fire as Seungwoo was making you feel hot. You bent down letting your hair curtain the both of your faces as you kissed his mouth. Seungwoo bit your lip making you gasp. He took that opportunity to let his tongue caress yours. Seungwoo let his hands move up and down your back. 

“I was supposed to take charge.” You whispered against his mouth. 

“Then do it Y/N. Dominate me.” He said before biting your lip. Never backing down from a challenge, you bit his lip and pulled it away. You kissed down his neck, biting along the way. You looked at the tattoo on his shoulder that extended down to an upper arm band tattoo. 

“What are these numbers?” You asked following them with your finger. “Do your tattoos have any meaning?” You kissed the one on his chest as he growled. “Did you just growl?” You teased nipping at his skin. “You’re so..” Seungwoo deciding to take the situation back flipped you below him. 

“So?” He kissed your lips. “Sexy?” He kissed you again. You became breathless as his long fingers went underneath your shorts. “I think it’s time I show you just how I can be.” Seungwoo said as he started moving down.

*BEEP BEEP*

You awoke with a startle. “What…” You shook your head. Looking at the clock, you noticed it was 10am. You groaned and lay back onto the bed. It was a good thing you didn’t have to work today. “Why the hell did I set the alarm.” You smacked yourself in the head. “And why that freaking dream. Maybe I do need to get laid.” You sighed to yourself. 

“Y/N! You have a visitor!” Kira knocked the door. “Come out!” 

“If its a man named Han Seungwoo, I don’t want to!” You yelled back. The door to your room opened as a voice asked. 

“Who’s Han Seungwoo?”

* * *

Short update! X1 won guyssss! SO PROUD. Please do leave comments and upvote! Check out the X1 oneshots.


	9. Chapter 8

“Who’s Han Seungwoo?” An elderly lady asked as she entered the room. You stared at her in shock.

“Grandma! What are you doing here?” You got up and went to hug her. She was a tiny lady but she had taken care of you practically your whole life. She returned your hug tightly. 

“Well I hadn’t heard from my gorgeous granddaughter in a long time. She pinched your cheeks. “You’re too thin.” She sighed as she looked down at your figure. 

“I eat enough grandma.” You smiled. She returned your smile and patted your cheek.

“Now who is Han Seungwoo?” She asked cheekily. “Are you finally dating someone?” She asked excitedly. “Who is he? Can I meet him?” She continued.

“He’s no one.” You quickly said. 

“If he’s no one, why are you not talking to him then.” Your grandma cocked an eyebrow and gave you her infamous mom face that could crack soldiers and had caused you to crack one too many times.

“He really is no one.” You lied while looking away. 

“He’s our next door neighbor!” Kira popped her head in. You glared at her as she stuck her tongue out at you. 

“Your neighbor? Why are you angry at him?” Your grandma looked confused. 

“It’s nothing grandma…just garbage disposal issues.” You said hoping she’d accept it and drop the subject. Kira smirked at your lie. 

“Well, that’s fine. Now baby girl,” she gestured to you using the nickname she always used. “Why don’t you take a shower and come eat the breakfast I made!” She patted your cheek again before going out of your room. 

“Garbage issues?” Kira whispered. “You’re terrible.” She laughed. You poked her in the sides causing her to yelp.

“You’re terrible. Don’t mention Seungwoo to my grandma. You know she’s on me for being single you little weirdo.” She shrugged.

“Well it’s true, you do need a boyfriend. I don’t know what kind of dream you were having last night…” She trailed off as she watched you blush. “Oh my god, you had a wet dream. HAHA that’s absolutely hilarious.” She laughed loudly. You covered her mouth with your hand. 

“Kira, do you want to die today?” You growled. Kira shook her head, mouth still covered. “Then don’t talk about Seungwoo in front of grandma.” You waited until she nodded. You snatched your hand away when she licked your palm. “Ugh disgusting.” You kicked her butt as she stuck her tongue out at you. You shook your head. 

“Y/N! Come fast, I don’t want the food to get cold!” Your grandmas voice resonated. 

🐻🐻

You came out of your room and stopped in your tracks when you spotted the person who was sitting on the couch with your grandma. 

Han freaking Seungwoo. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” You said. Both Seungwoo and your grandma turned to you. Kira and Seungyoun who were bringing the food out stopped in their tracks. 

“Y/N!” Your grandma admonished you. “Is that how you talk to your guests?” You blushed as she reprimanded you. Seungwoo had a smile on his face that you just wanted to wipe off…with your fist. He even had the audacity to wink at you.

[Originally posted by songnayoongifs](https://tmblr.co/ZalH8k2kbu92V)

“Baby girl, I taught you better.” Your grandma tutted. 

“Baby girl?” Seungwoo chimed in with a chuckle. 

“That’s what I’ve been calling her since she was a wee little baby. She was so cute, I should have brought pictures.” Your grandma said. 

“I don’t think they want to see that grandma.” You quickly said. Kira and Seungyoun put the food your grandma brought down on the table. 

“Well why don’t we eat!” Your grandma clapped her hands. 

🐻🐻

You were in the kitchen when a familiar scent enveloped you as someone appeared behind you. 

“Are you angry?” Seungwoo put his arms on the table in front of you caging you in them.

“What makes you say that?” You asked coyly. Seungwoo leaned closer to your ear. 

“Well someone didn’t talk to me at all just now. I’d say that’s a bit rude.” You turned around. 

“Rude?” You hissed. “Rude is leaving me at the club after kissing me!Without.A.Freaking.Word!” You whispered angrily. 

“Ah there it is. Hi Sparky.” You shook your head and pushed Seungwoo out of your way. 

“You know, it’s getting annoying.” Seungwoo cocked an eyebrow at your statement. 

“What is?” 

“This between us. What am I to you? We kiss too much.” You said frustratedly. Seungwoo sighed. 

“We said no labels didn’t we.” He replied. You shook your head. 

“I’m not gonna put out.” You replied bluntly. 

“Never asked you to.” 

“Great.” You pushed him aside and put up your middle finger as you heard him chuckle. 

🐻🐻

You huffed out a breath as you put your phone back in your white coat. You hadn’t talked to Seungwoo for a couple of days. You’ve seen him around but didn’t talk to him. It was hard though. 

“Y/N.” Damien’s face appeared in front of you. “Hey! Long time no see!” He said happily. 

“Well you were off.” You smiled slightly. 

“Yeah, it was fun.” He rubbed his neck. “So…how’s your boyfriend?” He asked. 

“What about him?” You crossed your arms.

“Well he’s pretty good looking. Tall.” You laughed. 

“Sounds like you’re interested Damien. Should I he worried?” You joked. Damien laughed without humor. 

“Haha no…” He trailed off. You looked down at the clock and took your pager off. 

“Well I’m off.” You put it on the table and waved as you walked away. 

Walking to your car, someone called your name. You turned around and a man was in front of you. He was wearing a cap which obscured his face.

“Dr Y/N!” He said enthusiastically. His voice sounded familiar to you. 

“Um hello?” You said confused. “Are you looking for a department?” You asked thinking he was maybe lost and looking for where to go. 

“You don’t remember me?” The man asked sadly. 

“I’m sorry?” You were really confused. 

“I’m Ju Hon? You treated me in the hospital!” He exclaimed. 

“Ah okay..do you need me to point you somewhere?” You were still confused. Ju Hon shook his head. 

“I’m going to need you to come with me Dr Y/N…” He trailed off. 

“What? I’m not going anywhere.” You said. Ju Hon came closer. “You better step back.” You said firmly. 

“I’m sorry Dr Y/N. But I’d really like you to come with me.” He took out a gun. Your eyes widened as you stepped back.

“Look, just walk away and it’ll be fine.” You tried to reason. 

“I need you to come with me NOW!” He roared before grabbing you. He put the gun at your head and dragged you towards a van parked close to your car. You struggled against him but he pressed the gun tighter to your head. “I really need you to stop. I’m not going to hurt you.” He cooed. 

“Y/N!” You heard Damien yell. Ju Hon turned with you in his arms. Damien stopped in his tracks as he spotted the gun. “Y/N?” He looked confused. 

“Should I shoot him.” Ju Hon said under his breath but loud enough for you. “Yes, he’s in our way.” He shook his head. “No, just bring Y/N away.” He was talking to himself and then you realized he had a mental issue. 

“Don’t shoot him.” You said. 

“Y/N! I’ll go call security!” Damien was about to leave when Ju Hon shot at him.

“No!” You screamed. Luckily Ju Hon had missed. 

“You’re gonna let us go. Or I’ll just put a bullet in her head.” Ju Hon shrugged. Damien looked at you helplessly. “I can see what you’re thinking…why don’t you take your phone out and kick it over here. Don’t want you calling the police as soon I take Dr Y/N away.” Ju Hon smiled at Damien. Damien hesitated but when he noticed Ju Hon push the gun into your temple harder, he grabbed his phone, placing it on the ground and kicked it towards him. Ju Hon stepped on it. “Now, I think we should go, don’t you Dr Y/N.” He pulled you backwards as he pointed the gun between you and Damien who had his arms up. The van that was quiet started up which indicated that someone else was there as well. You were fucked and you didn’t know what you could do. Ju Hon pushed you into the back of the van with him as Damien watched helplessly. The van squealed out of the parking basement and Damien cursed when he noticed there wasn’t a license plate. He ran into the hospital and used the stairs in a hurry that he bumped into someone and fell. 

“FUCK!” He cursed. He looked up into Seungwoos confused face. “Y/Ns boyfriend! Shit do you have a phone?” Damien asked quickly. He got up and started patting Seungwoos body. 

“Dude what are you doing?” Seungwoo pushed him away. 

“Y/N! Fuck! She! I can’t believe I didn’t do anything!” He said but it didn’t make any sense to Seungwoo. He continued to mumble incoherently so Seungwoo smacked the back of his head. 

“What are you saying? What happened to Y/N?” He asked. 

“A guy took her. He had a gun…I couldn’t do anything.” He said. 

“What? When?” 

“In the basement, just now. She forgot to sign herself out and I was going to remind her but then I saw the dude had a gun pointed to her head and he was dragging her. I wanted to help but he shot at me and I, I think he had someone else helping him.” Damien explained in a rush. 

“Did you see the plates?” Seungwoo asked. Damien shook his head. 

“I should call 911. Fuck.” Damien said and was about to ask Seungwoo for his phone again but Seungwoo had run off. 

On your end, you were stuck in the back of the van with a psycho who was talking to himself and had a gun pointed to you. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this for you Ju Hon.” The guy who was driving said. 

“You owe me.” Ju Hon replied. 

“Why are you doing this?” You asked. You would have had a chance to fight if Ju Hon hadn’t tied your hands up in front of you. Maybe you should have taken up some fight classes but sleep was more important to you. 

“When i saw you, you were like an angel. I fell in love. I can’t wait until we get married.” He said with a smile aimed at you. 

“What did you say?” 

* * *

Updated! ;) Hope you like it! Busy with Paeds rotation, so far 4th year is kicking my butt. 

Appreciate if anyone wants to [buy me coffee](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ft.co%2FPXTNzT4r40&t=YTg0ZmRmYTEzYzI0MWQ4MmVlNmY2MTZiYmVhZmIxN2RlY2M3MDFjOSx0Mm5YSmtlcA%3D%3D&b=t%3AvCwZtVITULcugcbhdqaHPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdontlockmeup-seungwoonie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187675827818%2Fphantom-chapter-8-seungwoo-x-you-fanfic&m=1)! 

Guess who has to pay £108 for a course. 🙋🏽‍♀️ life of a med student! Do send me comments and REQUESTS are open for X1 oneshots--> You can @me on twitter @LipstickIn


	10. Chapter 9

“We’re going to get married!” He repeated happily. You shook your head, this wasn’t happening. It was all just a dream..no a nightmare. You had to get out of this. Looking at Ju Hon, you noticed his hands shaking. Maybe there was a way to get through to him.

“Look JuHon, I don’t know you. You don’t know me. I have a boyfriend! Who’s an underground fighter. You really don’t want to be doing this. I’m taken.” You said hoping you could get through to him. He looked at you and cocked his head sideways. 

“Did she just say she had a boyfriend? Ju Hon what the hell! You said no one would miss her!” The driver complained. He started murmuring curses which were audible to you and Ju Hon. 

“KwokHae why don’t you shut up?” Ju Hon roared as he held his head. “You owe me. So shut up and do what I say!” He yelled. You shied away from as he came closer to you. He stroked your hair away from your face. “I’m sorry if KwokHaes yelling made you scared Dr Y/N. I’m sure you don’t tolerate rudeness.” He stroked your face as you tried to get away. “Plus, the guy you’re talking about…you’re not with him.” Ju Hon shook his head. “Why would you want to be with a man who fights all the time?” He says dismissively. “He’s not good enough for you.”

“How do you even know?” You asked. “We’ve been together for a long time.” You said lying through your teeth.

“That’s a lie!” He roared suddenly making you jump. “He just started appearing around you!” Ju Hon started breathing heavily. “He ruined my plans to get you a couple of weeks ago.” A couple of weeks ago…wait that night when your car broke down. The voice. The guy in the cap and mask.

“You were following me that night.” You said finally realizing. Ju Hon smiled widely at your revelation. “Did you do something to my car?” 

“You remember…that’s great. I crossed your wires. I was going to give you a ride and talk to you but it was ruined. So I had to do this.” He started whispering to himself but you couldn’t hear what he was saying. Your ringtone started playing making you jump. Your phone was in your pocket. Ju Hon perked up when he heard your phone go off, he came closer to you trying to grab it from your pocket.

“Hey! Stop!” You struggled against him but he pushed you down before grabbing the phone from your pocket. Ju Hon held the phone and looked down at the caller ID.

“Phantom?” He raised an eyebrow and hit answer. 

“Sparky.” Seungwoos voice resonated through the speaker. You wanted to say something but Ju Hon covered your mouth with his hand. “Whoever you are, tell me what you want so that Y/N comes back to us.” He said after a moment of silence from Ju Hon and you. “Sparky, it’s gonna be okay. Trust me, I’ll find you.” His voice said soothingly. Your eyes started tearing and you attempted to blink them away. You weren’t going to cry in front of these guys. 

“Who are you?” Ju Hon finally spoke with an eerily calm tone. 

“Her boyfriend,” Seungwoo replied back and your eyes widened at his response. “I’m her person, so let her go and you’ll walk away from this easy.” 

“I’m sorry I just found this phone. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ju Hon replied. He took the hand that was covering your mouth so he could stroke your hair. Wrong move buddy. 

“Seungwoo!” You said quickly to make him know you were here. Ju Hon panicked, ended the call and backhanded you.

“What the fuck Ju Hon?!” KwokHae said as he heard the slap. “Dude!” He kept turning from the front to the back to stare at what was happening. 

“That was rude.” Ju Hon said. “I’m sorry I did that.” He cooed to you before rubbing your face. “But you shouldn’t have been talking, right?” He asked. 

“Dammit, the fucking cops are going to be on us. I just know it.” KwokHae groaned. Ju Hon calmly started removing your phone from its case, he looked at it and then up at you. He reached his arm out and you moved backwards.

“Shhh, I just need your earring. If you stay still and be good nothing will happen.” Ju Hon said. He took your right earring out. Popping the pointy end into the sim tray, he took the sim out. He took the phone and passed it to KwokHae. 

“What do you want me to do?” KwokHae said as he looked at the phone. Ju Hon rolled his eyes.

“Idiot.” He muttered under his breath. “Throw it out.” He said louder. KwokHae rolled down the window and chucked the phone out. You leaned your head against the steel wall of the van. At least people knew you were kidnapped. Hopefully, the police could find you but you didn’t know what was going to happen in the meantime. 

“Fuck JuHon! There’s a police block in a bit! What the hell do we do?! Knowing the bitch she’ll scream! And you decided no tape!” JuHon looked at you and looked down at your lips. 

“I didn’t want to hurt her lips.” He said creepily. You glared at him. 

“I will scream. Even if you cover my mouth…I will scream. And the police will arrest both of you.” You replied. JuHon sighed. He started rummaging through the bag at the corner and took out a needle and a bottle filled with liquid. 

“I didn’t want to do this since I wanted to chat while we go there but I guess I have no choice.” He filled the syringe and tapped it. You started thrashing before he came close to you. 

“No!” You screamed loudly. “Please DONT!” He pushed you down and stuck the needle in your arm. He pushed the drug in. 

“Now you’ll count back from 10 and everything should go bla…” His voice trailed off as everything did go black for you. 

🐻🐻

“Fuck!” Seungwoo cursed loudly startling everyone from their positions in the warehouse. He threw his phone but Yohan with his reflexes caught it. “Tell me you got a location.” He looked at a glasses clad Wooseok.

“I got the location up until this area.” He pointed out. “But I think he must have ditched the phone.” Wooseok shook his head. 

“FUCK.” Seungwoo cursed again. “Dongpyo did you call Seungyoun and ask him about how it is with Kira?” 

“He says she’s worried and is waiting for Y/N’s grandmother. But she’s following his lead so that’s contained.” Dongpyo replied.

[Originally posted by woosie](https://tmblr.co/Z-iDNi2jcfVJp)

“Hyung, should we be doing this? Aren’t we supposed to keep out of certain things?” Minhee voiced out. Seungwoo clenched his jaw but Minhee was right. 

“I know what you mean… but I’m not letting this go to the police. We all know they don’t do shit. So find her..NOW.” He roared before leaving. 

“Well hyung is angry,” Hangyul said before continuing his job of looking through the cameras. 

* * *

Short update! Sorry I was busy with writing up a case report for end of rotation! Do leave a comment if you like or hate where this is going~

[Buy me a coffee <3](https://t.co/PXTNzTm2sA?amp=1)


	11. Chapter 10

“Time to wake up love.” You felt kisses on your eyelids before a soft bite on your lip made you open your eyes as you locked eyes with a pair of dark brown eyes. “Morning beautiful.” He whispered before softly kissing your lips.

“Were you having a bad dream?” He leaned over you and stroked his hand down your body. You scrunched your eyebrows in confusion.

“Seungwoo?” You said slowly. You were shocked as the last thing you remembered was your kidnapping.

“Yeah love?” Seungwoo murmured against your skin as he started kissing your neck. When you didn’t reply, he stopped and looked at you with concern. “What’s wrong?”

“Where am I?” You asked sitting up.

“You’re in our bed.” Seungwoo replied.

“Our bed?” You looked around the room and noted the interior of the room. You looked at the bed and felt how velvety it was.

“Baby, what’s wrong? You look so far away. What were you dreaming about?” Seungwoo sat up and moved next to you. He put his arm around you and nuzzled your cheek. You pushed yourself away from his embrace.

“This isn’t real isn’t it?” You said. “You’re not real. I’m under and that’s why I’m thinking of you.” You said quickly. Seungwoo put his left hand up and stroked your face. A glint caught your eye and you grabbed his hand. On Seungwoos ring finger, he was wearing a silver band. “Yeah that’s not real.” You looked at your hand and noticed a similar ring but thinner.

  


[Originally posted by suengwoo](http://tmblr.co/ZaS1TW2kY87E0)

“Our couple ring? You’re the one who wanted us to have it, love.” Seungwoo smiled. “You wanted to keep ladies away from me, remember? Well I agreed especially since Damien was sniffing around you too much.” Seungwoo growled. You were quiet as you watched the room again. Your eyes lasered in on a picture of Seungwoo and you at the gym.

“Yeah no why would I even go to the gym.” You thought to yourself.

“Because I dragged you to our gym?” Seungwoo said. “You said that out loud.” He pointed out when you looked at him in confusion. “Okay what’s up? You’re acting weird.” He scooted so he was lying down. You put your hand up and smacked his hard stomach. “Ow, Y/N!” He held his stomach and rubbed. He lifted his shirt and noticed how red his stomach had become. “What was that for?”

“I just didn’t want to hit myself. Just checking if this was a dream.” You watched as Seungwoo rubbed his abs. “I thought you said nothing hurt you?” Seungwoo slowly sat up and leaned closer to your face.

“Oh I know one thing that can hurt me.” He said softly before kissing your lips.

“What?” You mumbled against his lips.

“You.” He said before kissing you deeper. You closed your eyes and drifted off.

“Wakey wakey.” You heard a voice say from really far away. Your whole body was aching as you attempted to move. You tried to open your eyes but it was difficult.

“Maybe you injected too much.” Another voice said.

“You think I don’t know what dose to give?” The voices got louder. You tried opening your eyes again and you were a tiny bit successful this time. Blurry figures stood in front of you. “Looks like she’s coming to...wake up Dr Y/N. Let us see those pretty eyes.” You felt him open your eyes and shine a light in them. You flinched away and opened your eyes. Ju Hon was right in front of you with a wide smile. He stepped back and sat down away from you. You looked around the room you were in. It was bare except for the couches. That’s all it had. Three large couches that each of you were occupying. You were sitting up and assumed you had been sitting up unconscious the whole time as your neck was hurting. KwokHae was next to you playing on his phone. You attempted to move your hands but they were tied behind you.

“How long was I out for?” You asked hoarsely due to a scratchy throat. You were right then, you had dreamt of that situation with Seungwoo while you were under.

“Well, we breezed through that police block didn’t we Ju Hon? Ju Hon just said you weren’t feeling well and they fucking bought it!” KwokHae laughed at the incompetency of the cops. You couldn’t believe you were still stuck in this nightmare with two psychos.

“How many hours has it been?” You needed to know. Kira would know by now...your grandmother..damn she must be hysterical. You remember how overprotective she was when you were younger. Wanting to constantly know where you were which used to stress you out as a teen but now you missed it.

“Since we grabbed you? About 5 hours now.” KwokHae said nonchalantly. Ju Hon was just sitting there staring at you.

“KwokHae..get out.” Ju Hon said eeriely calm. KwokHae was about to say something but one look at JuHons face, he shook his head and stood up. Before leaving he looked at you.

“Good luck.” He whispered. You kind of wanted him to stay so you wouldn’t be alone with JuHon. Once the door closed, you were alone with your kidnapper.

“I have a present for you.” JuHon said happily. He got up and walked to the corner where a large box was. He opened it and revealed what was inside.

“Oh hell no.” You said softly. Ju Hon was holding up a giant, white dress with ruffles. A wedding dress...

“I feel this will look mesmerizing on you.” He continued. “We will get married and it will be amazing.” He came close to you holding it. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

“I’m not marrying you.” You said firmly. JuHon eyes flashed before he pushed you down angrily. You were on your side as he glared from above you.

“I really hope you didn’t mean that.” He kneeled and leaned towards your face. He stroked his hand down your cheek. Before you could move away, he held your chin painfully, making you wince. “Really hope so.” He placed a kiss aiming for your mouth but you moved forcefully so he got your cheek. He sighed at the action. “Well you’ll learn to love me as much as I love you. We were meant to be...Y/N.” He got up and looked at the dress. “You’ll learn. That’s right.” He said to himself. He grabbed your tied hands and hoisted you up by them. You felt the rope digging in to your skin and winced. Pulling you through the door KwokHae exited through, you came into the creepiest hallway you have ever seen in your life. He brought you towards the end and opened the door. In it, was a room that looked like it was designed for a girly girl.

“And this!” He spread his arms excitedly. “Is your room! Do you like it?” He looked at you expectedly. You were quiet but he continued looking at you so you nodded. “Well I’ll let you freshen up. You must be starved.” He took a knife out and you stepped back away from him. “I’m just going to cut this.” He cut the ties and you rubbed your wrists. They were really red and sore. He nodded at you and left. You heard a click as the door closed. You knew it was no use as you tried jiggling the door. The room had no windows or anything that could show you the outside. Even the bathroom although decorated the same disgusting way, had a window but it was barred. You notice light shining through which would indicate that it’s morning or afternoon. You sat on the bed and felt tears prick your eyes.

“Why did I think of Seungwoo? Stupid me. Did I regret not being with him, when I might die soon?” You slapped yourself and yelped as it obviously hurt. “No, Y/N, you’re not the type to give up. You’ll break out and see grandma and Kira soon. And then I’m enrolling myself in some self defense classes. Okay let’s do this!”

🐻🐻

Seungwoo watched as Y/Ns grandmother broke down when the police said they couldn’t find a trace of anything at the hospital. He was next to her as Seungyoun was hugging a distraught Kira.

“The scene was hard to secure since it happened in the basement where we see a lot of traffic and the cameras weren’t working.” The police went on monotonously. “We will keep a look out and hopefully we’ll get a lead.” He nodded towards Seungwoo and Seungyoun as he left.

“Why did this have to happen? How did it happen? I always told her to be careful.” Y/N’s cried.

“I’m sorry halmeoni.” Seungwoo said. “I was going to see her but I was a few minutes too late.” Grandma put her hands on Seungwoos and rubbed.

“Sweetie it’s not your fault. It’s the fault of whoever took her. God I hope she’s okay. I need to pray so that she’s okay.” Grandma clasped her hands together.

“I’ll find her halmeoni. I promise.” She patted Seungwoos cheek and got up to go to Y/N’s room.

“I was just texting her beforehand.” Kira said snifling.Seungyoun wrapped his arms tighter around her. “I never thought...”

“Hey it’s okay, we’ll find her. She’ll come home safe. I promise you okay?” Seungyoun leaned down close to Kira’s face as he assured her. Seungwoo got up and patted Seungyouns back and nodded at Kira.

“I’ll find her Kira. I promise you.” He said as he walked out the door of the girls apartment and towards his. Wooseok looked up from his spot on the couch.

“Hyung, I got a hit on the camera around the neighborhood. Remember when you said a guy was following Y/N? Well he was in the convinience store around the corner, waiting for her. And I got a clear shot of his face.”

“Did you run it through the database?” He asked as he perched on the armchair.

“I’m running it through now. Aha!” He clicked on the keyboard and squinted closer to it. “Kang JuHon, 27 years old. Has 2 priors for stalking women before. Released due to mental health issues. Supposed to be checked into SN Psychiatry.” Wooseok relayed the information to Seungwoo.

  


[Originally posted by eunsanng](http://tmblr.co/ZWbSiW2ig2sAt)

“How did he meet Y/N?”

“She treated him a couple of months ago. I think that’s how he clocked her. I’d assume he’s been following her for months. If you weren’t there that night, I’d say he was gonna grab her at that time.” Wooseok deduced.

“Family?”

“That’s where it gets strange. See he didn’t have this problem when he was younger. There’s an article here about a cousin in a gang and that because of the cousin, JuHon was caught in an accident that lead to a brain injury. Jung KwokHae was a member of the....fuck Black Cobras.” Wooseok look at Seungwoo whose face turned stormy. “Should I call Jisung? Set up a meeting?” Wooseok said.

“Yeah call the ass. Tell him the Phantom wants to see why the heck he can’t control his underlings.” Seungwoo said angrily.

“Yeah no, I’ll just say you want to see him.” Wooseok said quickly grabbing his phone.

———————————————————————-

Hello everyone sorry for the late Phantom update. I’m a mess at the moment. Have you ever hated yourself? I do.

Have an oral presentation next week and my MacBook died. I have to shell out money I don’t have atm for repairs so I made a gofundme for an emergency. If any of you want to support that’d be great. I really hope they can fix it...my assignments, my photos that I stupidly didn’t back up. [GoFundMe link(please click)](https://www.gofundme.com/f/macbook-repair-cant-afford-a-new-one?rcid=r01-157004586917-5867d2228a5c4b91&pc=ot_co_campmgmt_m)

Well I hope this update was okay?


	12. Chapter 11

Rated M for triggers.

“Han Seungwoo, to what do I owe this displeasure?” Jisung raised his eyebrow as he sat on the couch with his elbows on his knees. Seungwoo sat next to him on the single armchair with a much more relaxed posture.

“Jung KwokHae, I need to know his whereabouts.” Seungwoo simply said.

“And why would I give that you?”

“Because if you don’t I’ll kick you out of that seat.” Seungwoo shrugged. The two lackeys behind Jisung stepped up to Seungwoo but were blocked by Seungyoun and Hangyul.

[Originally posted by hangyul-s](https://tmblr.co/ZcwiPW2kXFJbG)

“I’d like to see you try asshole. You think you can come up here with your two idiots and talk big?” Seungwoo raised an eyebrow at Jisungs statement.

“You really think I don’t have backup? Then you’re dumber than you look.” Jisung stood up at Seungwoos statement while Seungwoo looked bored. He walked towards Seungwoo but stopped when he noticed a red spot on his chest. “Might want to think twice about coming near me, Jisung. Did you forget who I am?” Seungwoo smirked. Jisung didn’t reply, instead he spit at Seungwoos leg. Seungwoo clenched his jaw and stood up. He towered over Jisung who was way shorter than him. Jisung’s lackeys attempted to step up near their boss but once again Hangyul and Seungyoun blocked their way. Seungwoo grabbed Jisung by the collar causing him to squeak.

[Originally posted by hotjoong](https://tmblr.co/Z1swwh2l0-SH1)

Lifting him up, Seungwoo asked, “You really piss me off. So tell me, where is Jung KwokHae?” Jisung shook his head but groaned when Seungwoo tightened his grip.

“Fine fine! Just put me down.” Seungwoo smirked and tossed him down to his chair. Jisung rubbed his throat. “Yah Taewoo. Call KwokHae.” One of the lackeys nodded before grabbing his phone. “Speaker.”

“KwokHae, where are you, you little weasel. Boss wants to know your whereabouts.” Everyone in the room heard as KwokHae stammered.

“Um…I’m away with family..so yeah.”

“Do you want to die? Where the heck are you?” Jisung asked as he side eyed Seungwoo.

“I’m sorry boss…I can’t hear you. You’re breaking up.” KwokHae said quickly before hanging up.

“The little bitch hung up on me.” Jisung said in disbelief.

“You can’t even control your men.” Seungwoo said angrily. He really wasn’t in the mood. It’s been 2 days since you were kidnapped. He didn’t like the odds.

“Taewoo tell Wooseung to track his phone. NOW. The little shit think he can escape?” Jisung said plopping on to the chair. “What do you want with him?”

“He took something of mine and I’m going to get that back.” Seungwoo replied.

🐻🐻

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” KwokHae cussed up a storm as you sat tied up in the chair of the living area. JuHon stared at him as he started pulling his hair.

“You know I don’t like you cussing in front of Dr Y/N.” JuHon said as he caressed your cheek. Though it disgusted you, you stayed still. You already had bruises on your face because he had slapped you for moving away from him. You didn’t even know long it had been seen you were kidnapped. At certain times, JuHon was apologetic and rarely bothered you but whenever you refused him, his violent side came out for a while and then he’d be back to his apologetic persona.

“FUCK.” KwokHae cursed. “Why would boss want to know where I am now?” He started pulling at the hairs on his head. “He never cared before this…unless…” His head snapped towards you. Leaning towards you, “Is Jisung from Black Cobras your boyfriend?” KwokHae asked with a scared voice. “WHO WAS THE BOYFRIEND YOU SAID WAS A GOOD FIGHTER.” He yelled in your face. You leaned away as his eyes got crazy. KwokHae generally left you alone but he did make sexist comments. “Bitch, are you listening to me?” He exclaimed pushing you until your chair fell bringing you down. JuHon helped you up and glared at KwokHae. “Tell me. Now.” He ignored JuHon and was looking straight at you. You were about to tell him to fuck off when he struck you across the face. The rings he was wearing tore your lip. You groaned as the metallic taste of blood filled your mouth.

“Seungwoo.” You said quickly. KwokHae’s eyes widened.

“Han Seungwoo? The Phantom?! FUCK FUCK FUCK.” He groaned and sunk to the floor. “We’re doomed. Dammit JuHon I know I owe your family but this is FUCKED UP. Do you know you just kidnapped the girl of one of the best underground fighters? I’m out, IM DONE.” He said. JuHon stepped up to him and slapped his face. “What the fuck?”

“You need to calm down. We will just move Y/N. They won’t find us. We’re underground. You did what I told and got a burner right?” KwokHae shifted his eyes and you knew he didn’t do what JuHon told him to do. The idiot had his original phone which can be tracked. It gave you hope. “You didn’t.” JuHon said. KwokHae started slowly backing away from JuHon but he didn’t get far as JuHon grabbed him. He pushed KwokHae to the wall and punched his stomach. You winced as you heard the sound. “Are they able to track you?” KwokHae attempted to talk but JuHons elbow was on his throat. “ARE THEY?”

“I DONT KNOW.” He finally squeaked out. “But if my boss is suddenly asking where I am, it has to do with her.” They both looked at you. JuHon released KwokHae who slid to the ground coughing violently. JuHon walked over to you and leaned down.

“I guess we just have to move…because of that idiot. So let’s move, we need to pack up. KwokHae pack up everything.” JuHon grabbed your tied hands and dragged you towards the room you were kept in. He released your tied hands and gestured towards the room. “Pack everything up.” When you didnt move or reply him, he stepped up to your face. “I said pack everything up.” You spit in his face which was mostly blood. That angered him as he pushed you down and stepped on your thigh. You groaned. “You know disobedience is not tolerated.”

“Do you really think you can keep this up? I will never bend to your will. The only way I will, is if you kill me.” You said pushing his feet off.

“Well, maybe that will happen.” He said kicking you. He continuously kicked you until KwokHae came in pulling him away. You sat up and started coughing.

“Dude we don’t have time for this!” KwokHaes phone rang then. JuHon grabbed it and put in on speaker.

“KwokHae boss just wanted to know if you wanted in on the heist job that’s all bud.” The person on the line said.

“Oh hey Joowon. Is that it? Yeah sorry dude. Tell boss I’m sorry I just have family stuff to deal with. I hope that’s okay.” KwokHae said nervously.

“Yeah man that’s fine don’t worry about it.” The guy on the other line said.

“Thanks man.” KwokHae had a look of relief as the phone line cut. He clapped JuHon on the back happily. “Looks like I thought wrong. No ones looking for her. Come on man, let’s go cool off?” KwokHae put his arms around JuHon and they both left. You heard the deadbolt click on the outside. You wanted to scream but you were hurting so much in your ribs. You didn’t sleep so you lost track of time. You were tired and your eyes felt heavy but you didn’t want to let your guard down. You tried keeping them open but you couldn’t anymore.

🐻🐻

A loud bang startled you awake. You saw JuHon in front of you holding the gun directed at you.

“Get up!” He yelled. “I said get up!” He came over and dragged you up.

“What are you doing!” He had the gun pointed to you as he pulled you along with him. He was quiet throughout as you both were walking towards the other side that you never even knew existed. “Where’s KwokHae?”

“Shut up! Just shut up!” He said as he kicked the door open to the outside.

“Y/N!” A voice called out behind you. Your eyes widened as you turned to look at Seungwoo. JuHon put his arm around your neck and held the gun to your temple as he faced Seungwoo who was holding a gun as well.

“Ah..I recognize you.” Ju Hon said. You struggled against him but he held on tighter squeezing your throat.

“Just let her go. And you can walk away.” Seungwoo said. “If you don’t…well maybe you’ll get what your cousin over there got.”

“You think I’m going to let you have her? We’re soulmates. If I die..she dies with me.” He said as he kissed your cheek. “Aren’t we Y/N? Soulmates.” Seungwoo stepped closer but he stopped when JuHon pushed the gun harder causing you to wince. “Ah ah ah. A step closer she dies first. And when you shoot me, I’ll follow her.” Seungwoo smirked. “What’s so funny?”

“You’d get shot by my boys first, before you ever get the chance to do anything to her.” He gestured backwards causing JuHon to turn and look. That’s when you jabbed your elbow into his gut and ran to Seungwoo who grabbed you into him. You heard a shot ring out and JuHon yell out in agony. Seungwoo had your face covered by his chest. “Just stay there baby okay?” He whispered.

“You think I’ll let you take her? I’ll come back and when I do, she’ll be mine again.” You heard JuHon say loudly causing you to shudder. “You hear me?” His voice got quieter. You looked up at Seungwoo who had his jaw clenched. He looked down and noticed you staring at him.

“Sorry I’m late Sparky.” He said.

“Yeah you were. But better late than never right?” You joked before everything went black.

Seungwoo POV

Seungwoo cursed as Y/N fainted. He grabbed you with one arm as he put the gun back in it’s holster.

“Hangyul!” Seungwoo yelled which made Hangyul run out. “Get the car to Dongwook hyungs clinic.” He carried you in his arms as Hangyul nodded and went to start the car. Seungyoun met him at the front and nodded to Y/N.

“Hyung? What about the two?”

“Call Officer Shim. Tell him I want them for a couple of days before he can book them.” Seungwoo instructed. “I’m bringing her to Dongwook Hyung. I need you to try and find out what was done to her…I just need to know.” He said softly. Seungyouns eyes widened as Seungwoos statement sunk in. He nodded somberly.

“I’ll fuck them up for you Hyung. Take care of her. Should I wait to tell Kira?”

“I’ll let her and Y/N’s grandmother know. Just find that out for me.”

🐻🐻

You opened your eyes slowly and due to the unfamiliar surroundings you sat up quickly.

“Y/N, you’re okay.” Seungwoo was next to you as he held your hand. Your eyebrows furrowed and you looked down at the IV stuck in your hand. You pulled it out quickly and gave a shout. “Fuck Y/N, what are you doing? HYUNG!” He called out.

“Aw fuck that hurt. I guess this wasn’t a dream.” You said holding your other hand there to apply pressure so the bleeding would stop. A tall man walked in and raised an eyebrow.

[Originally posted by dazzlingkai](https://tmblr.co/Z83Lqw2HL4Aou)

“Well they did always say doctors made the worse patients. Dr Y/N, I’m Dongwook. Long time carer to these guys.” He said as he ruffled Seungwoos hair. Seungwoo swatted his hands away. “He just brought you in a few minutes ago and I stuck a line in cause you were severely dehydrated and took some bloods to check your system. Now I need to ask you some sensitive questions and…” You stopped him.

“He didn’t touch me in that way. If that’s what you’re insinuating. He liked being affectionate in a childish way but when he didn’t get his way..he’d either slap or kick me down. I refused food and didn’t sleep for god knows how long I was there.” You said tiredly. Seungwoo blew out the breath he was holding.

“Well that made my job easier. So I’ll have to reinsert an IV line. And let’s just clean that cut on your lip and the bruises well…ice would be the best.” You nodded as he started putting in a new line. You looked at Seungwoo.

“How many days?”

“3 days now Y/N.” You sighed.

“What did you do with them?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll handle it.”

“Does my grandmother know? Kira?” Seungwoo held your hand and interlaced his fingers with yours.

“I’ll bring you home after we get you a bit better. You need that cut patched up.” He said stroking your lip. “Lie down and sleep. I’ve got you.” And that’s what you did.

———————————————————————-

Hello, short update for Phantom. Still earning money for laptop repairs. Donate if you can!

[https://www.gofundme.com/f/macbook-repair-cant-afford-a-new-one?utm_source=customer&utm_medium=copy_link&utm_campaign=p_cp+share-sheet](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.gofundme.com%2Ff%2Fmacbook-repair-cant-afford-a-new-one%3Futm_source%3Dcustomer%26utm_medium%3Dcopy_link%26utm_campaign%3Dp_cp%2Bshare-sheet&t=MzEzOGRmMDVlNzA2MWM2MDEzNjc3NjE3NjM3YTNmNmU1NDljODMxMCxwVzR5SG0wTw%3D%3D&b=t%3AvCwZtVITULcugcbhdqaHPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdontlockmeup-seungwoonie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188288870543%2Fphantom-chapter-11-seungwoo-x-you-story&m=1)

I’m wondering whether I should do a lotto for donators! People who donate will be in the chance to win a X1 Album(or two winners depending) -You get Album+standee+Bookmark! //Donators who are potterheads, can win Harry Potter merch as well. Send me a message once you donated. There’s no minimum to get 1 entry. But every $1 after gets you an extra entry! (Open worldwide as I’ll use some of that money for shipping)

Thanks everyone. Hope you’re enjoying Phantom. Check out the X1 oneshots as I’ll be putting up a Yohan oneshot!


	13. Chapter 12

“Oh, my poor baby what happened to you?” Your grandma stroked your face whilst looking at you with concern. The moment you walked through those doors with Seungwoos arm wrapped around you, your grandmother and Kira had hugged you to them.

“I’m fine.” You said hoping to convey that via your tone as well but you were fooling no one in the room. Out of the boys, only Seungyoun and Seungwoo stayed and you were glad for that. You didn’t want a whole audience to witness the scene.

“How are you fine?!” Kira asked flabbergasted. “You were kidnapped by a fucking psycho!” Your grandma and Kira had started fawning over you the moment you came in with Seungwoo. Seungwoo had calmly told them the cliff notes version of what had happened because he knew you were hesitant to say anything. Everyone was looking at you with concern and it was starting to get overwhelming. Looking at the large clock in the living room, it showed that it was 1am already.

“I’m tired, can we all just go to sleep please.” You said softly while getting up. Your grandma stood up with you and you knew why. “I’d rather sleep alone,” you said quickly. You didn’t know if there’d be any psychological issues while you were sleeping and didn’t want to bother her.

“Baby…” She said wanting to argue. You shook your head and held her hands.

“Nan, go sleep. I’m okay. I’m here.” You reassured her. You kissed her cheek and she hugged you tightly. You sighed into her embrace. Kira took over after she let you go, hugging you fiercely. You thanked Seungyoun who was standing next to Kira with a hug. Once you got to Seungwoo, you felt your eyes tearing up but you quickly hugged him, hiding your face in his chest. You felt him stroke your hair. “I’m going to go get ready for bed. Go sleep all of you.” You said and walked to your room. Your grandmother sighed at your seemingly nonchalant attitude. She thanked both of the boys before retiring to the extra room.

🐻🐻

You had taken a long, hot shower just to wash off the feeling of that person of you and all the grime. Then, you tried, very hard to fall asleep but when you finally did, you found yourself right back in Ju Hon’s clutches. You woke up with a start almost letting out a scream when a hand clamped over your mouth.

“Shh,” Seungwoo said, quickly removing his hand.

“What are you doing here?” You poked his chest.

“It’s wasn’t easy to fall asleep and stay asleep right,” Seungwoo asked leaning against the headboard above the covers. He was wearing a black wifebeater and black sleeping pants.

“Well, that’s to be expected. I was just kidnapped.” You shrugged. Seungwoo raised his eyebrow. He had suspected that you were pushing the incident away from your mind too fast and he was right.

“Want to talk about it?” He asked. You shook your head.

“No. I want to put it behind me. But I don’t suppose you’re going to tell me what you did with both of them.” Seungwoo chuckled.

“You’re weird at times Sparky. But no.” He poked your nose but then he didn’t stop there. He placed his hand on your cheek stroking it with his thumb. You closed your eyes feeling the soft caress. Needing to feel in control, you put your hand over his and removed it. You interlaced your fingers with his and held on tightly. “Sparky..you..” You silenced Seungwoo’s question with your lips. He was unresponsive at first but returned your soft kisses with his.

“I thought I was going to die. Or get violated. I didn’t know how I would come back from that. I felt weak. Powerless.” You whispered against his lips. Seungwoo tightened his hold on you when you said that.

“It’s not your fault.” He replied. You stopped kissing him and sighed.

“I need to ask you this.” You sat back on the bed and looked him straight in the eye. “Teach me to fight.”

“Y/N…”

“I’ll buy a gym membership if that’s what it takes,” Seungwoo smirked at that statement. You rolled your eyes and poked his cheek. “Seriously.”

“I think you should just take time to heal.” He leaned his forehead against yours. “Now, you need to rest.” Seungwoo stood up to leave but you grabbed his hand. 

“Just..stay. I’m going to use you as a pillow.” You said haughtily. Seungwoo raised his eyebrow. He clicked his tongue and pulled up the covers to lie under them.

“Looks like I need to get you a giant teddy bear.” He teased. You slid down under the covers and laid down next to him. Seungwoo pulled your body close to his. “Go to sleep. I’m here. No one’s going to touch you.” Your eyes fluttered closed at his words.

——————————————————————————————-

[https://www.ebay.com/itm/372939312378](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.ebay.com%2Fitm%2F372939312378&t=ZTQyNzQ1OTE5ZjhjMTUzYjYwZDIxNzc3M2VhMjE1NGYwYTViNGQyOCxaYmhtbmdMMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AvCwZtVITULcugcbhdqaHPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdontlockmeup-seungwoonie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190615744068%2Fphantom-chapter-12-han-seungwoo-fanfic-oh-my&m=1) —-> Bid for Seungyoun X1 photocard!


	14. Chapter 13

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" A voice exclaimed as you were standing in the nurses' station. You looked up from your chart, as Damien looked at you with disbelief in his eyes.  
"Well, that's a nice greeting. What else would I be doing at the place I work at?" You looked back at the chart, ignoring his open-mouthed shocked face. You had missed tons of work, but your boss wasn't in yet, so you started rounds. There were whispers as everyone seemed to know what happened which irked you but you ignored them.   
"Y/N, you were kidnapped. Right here. In the hospital. You just got back home! You should be resting!" He said, grabbing the file away from you. You growled under your breath and caught the file back.   
"Damien, keep your fucking voice down." You said before turning away.  
"Y/N, I'm sorry." He stood closer to you and grabbed your hand. You scrunched your eyebrows at his solemn tone. "I should have helped you." He looked straight into your eyes, and you could see the regret in them.   
"Damien, seriously stop. What? You thought you could stop a gun? What would you have done if you had gotten shot? Huh?" You angrily slammed the chart down and walked away. Damien was confused at your anger but ran after you.   
"Y/N!" He grabbed your arm to stop you. "Wait, what's wrong?" You whirled towards him, angrily.   
"I hate that you're bringing this up. I hate talking about this shit. Forget it. I'm here right now. I seriously and I mean seriously don't want to talk about it. Do you understand?" You growled at him. Damien had wide eyes but he nodded. "Great, now go on and do work!" You waved him away.   
"Dr Y/N?" You groaned internally, hearing the consultant of your team. You put on a smile and turned towards him.   
"Hi Professor!" You said cheerily.   
"Y/N, I'm sure I said you could take the week off." He said wincing slightly at your smile cause you usually never smiled. It seemed weird coming from you, so he knew that you were more affected than you were letting on. "And longer pending on psychiatric review?" He said.   
"I'm fine Professor! I'd rather work!" You said.   
"Y/N, I'm worried about you. You work hard, so you deserve a vacation anyways. I'll miss you on the team, but you should have a holiday. Go out, have fun, hang around with your family. Go see your boyfriend." He said.   
"My boyfriend?" You asked with furrowed brows.   
"Ah that handsome man. Pretty tall, quite sharp face and pretty buff. What was his name…Damien told him about the situation and he was here a couple of times with the police. Ah! Seungwoo? That was the lads name. He's very handsome! Good job Y/N. So go, enjoy the day with your man. No coming in for the week okay?" He patted your back and left. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath.   
"Y/N?" Damien said cautiously.   
"Well looks like I have to go home." You sighed. "Have a nice day bud." You patted Damien on his back and he winced at the strength you put in it. You went back to your locker and removed your scrubs and white coat changing back into casual clothes. You were lazy and just put on a long hoodie and gym tights. Grabbing your bag, you walked through the department doors when the giggles of a couple of nurses stopped you. You looked at them and then at what they were looking at. 

[Originally posted by han-seungwoo](https://tmblr.co/ZH_WWWXzqLB_ai00)

“Seungwoo?” You called out, shocked. He looked up from his phone and smirked.   
“Hey, I was just about to call you.” He said, stepping closer to you.   
“Why are you here?”   
“Damien told me you have the week off. Why did you even come in the first place?” He tutted. You rolled your eyes at him.   
“Um, Dr. Y/N…” One of the nurses came closer. You recognized her as one of the giggly younger ones that liked to hit on the male doctors. Damien is one of them. “Who’s your friend? Does he need to be triaged?” She asked coyly. You pursed your lips at her little act.   
“No, he’s fine.” You said but she ignored you. She placed her hands on Seungwoos arms and squeezed.   
“You sure you don’t need any help Sir? I’m sure we could help you at the station.” She smiled and batted her eyelashes. “I’m sure your friend would feel better if we had a look at him.” You were honestly getting annoyed at her. Seungwoo just smirked as he was staring at you looking at the nurse with daggers in your eyes. The nurse, Mara as you read from her tag, continued fawning over Seungwoo so you pried her fingers off his biceps.   
“I’m sure I can help my boyfriend out if he’s sick since I am a doctor.” You smiled sarcastically while running your hands up Seungwoo's chest. “Right, babe?” You ground out looking up at Seungwoo.  
“Right love. I just came to pick my gorgeous girl here up for a day of pampering.” Seungwoo put his fingers under your chin and kissed your lips. “So if you’ll excuse us.” Seungwoo smiled and waved at the gaggle of nurses just staring. “Come on baby.” He put his arms around your shoulders and led you through the main door to where his car was parked.   
“Why did you kiss me!” You exclaimed incredulously once you both were in his car.  
“You called me your boyfriend, I thought that’s what you wanted me to do. In front of those nurses.” He shrugged.   
“Ugh, you’re so infuriating.” You leaned back against the headrest and looked out the window.   
“Hey, give me your hand.” He said. You looked at him in confusion but put your hand in his. He pulled the sleeve of the hoodie back and caressed the fading ligature marks. “Good, it’s fading. You’re using that cream I gave you right?” You nodded still engrossed in the feeling of Seungwoos touch.   
“Where are we going?” You asked him. Seungwoo smiled widely.   
“It’s a surprise.” He said.   
“Hate surprises so tell me.” You turned towards him. He glanced at you quickly and shook his head.  
“You’ll see it when we’re there Sparky.”   
“Come on tell me!” You pouted. “Yah! Han! Seungwoo!” You said when he was at the light.   
“Yah? Han Seungwoo?” He poked your cheek. “I’m older than you Sparky. By the end of this, you’re going to call me oppa.”  
“Keep dreaming Phantom.” You smirked. Seungwoo smiled, that was a challenge if he heard one.  
🐻🐻  
You cringed internally stepping into the jasmine smelling lobby of “NAMASPA.” Seungwoo had walked up to the reception and said his name causing the lady to ask him to wait for a bit.  
“Why are we here?” You asked Seungwoo. He leaned against the table and tilted his head looking at you.   
“I told that little flirty nurse I was gonna pamper you, and I’m keeping my word.” He leaned close to you. “You deserve it.” His lips caressed your cheeks. You bit your lip and pulled your sleeve to cover your wrist. Seungwoo noticed the action and rubbed your neck. “It’s okay, I know.” He said softly.   
“Seungwoo?!” A girl dressed up in the spa uniform came out and greeted him.   
“Ela, thanks for fitting us in.”   
“It’s no problem! I mean, you did help with this!” She gestured around the spa and you furrowed your brows. Seungwoo has helped her in the spa? In what way? “Hi! You must be Y/N! I’m Ela, Sik’s girlfriend!” Sik? “So I’ll bring the both of you through!” She brought you both to the lockers. Seungwoo went through and Ela followed you in. “So here’s the robe, we have some disposable underwear for you here!” She said in a very jovial tone.   
“Um…” She stopped you.   
“I know what happened to you and I’m so sorry. But Woos right! You deserve this. And if you want I have these!” She held up hospital bandages that wrap around. “But trust me you don’t need to.” I’ll just leave these; just walk through those doors when you’re done!” You looked around as she left. Well, why not. You grabbed the robe and looked at the disposable panties and bandeau.   
“Whatever.” You chucked the clothes you came in within the locker and put the spa clothes on. You sent a message to Kira. 

“Sparky, do I need to take that phone away?” Seungwoo appeared at your side and you gulped looking at him working the robe. His chest tattoo was revealed with the way the robe was sitting on his shoulders. 

[Originally posted by pocketlix](https://tmblr.co/ZzDB0f2kkiayM)

“You could try it.” You snarked back. Ela popped up and led the both of you to a room that was very much a spa ambience with the dim lighting, soft tinkling music and the floral scent. There were two massage style mattresses on the floor just a breaths width away from each other. 

“I’ll leave you guys to just remove the robes and lie down on the mats. But first; what type of oils do you guys want?” She looked at Seungwoo. 

“The muscle relaxing one for me and for her, I think the de-stressor one would be best.” He looked towards you and nodded. Ela smiled and left the both of you stating she’d be back in a bit. 

“You’re very much a dom aren’t you?” You put your hands on your hips. “I could have picked what I wanted.” You exclaimed. Seungwoo leaned down towards your face and smiled. 

“You still could. I can tell Ela.” He said cheekily. “Plus, I told you before, I’m a dom in the gym and in bed.” He whispered. You bit your lip at his deep breathy voice. 

“You’re seriously frying my head in.” You groaned. Seungwoo chuckled and stroked your hair.

“Let’s take this off.” He fingered the robe you were wearing. You batted his hand away. “Sparky, it’s like wearing a swimsuit. Then, I’ll take my robe off.” He did so and you were rewarded with the sight of a shirtless Seungwoo with thin boxers. Your eyes strayed to his lower body and you quickly looked up. Those boxers really didn’t cover much. “Sparky, come on. Off.” Seungwoo undid the robe tie quickly and you grabbed the sides from falling. Seungwoo raised his hand up. “Okay fine, I’ll lie down and look away.” He lowered himself onto the mat and turned his head away. You quickly removed the robe and lied down. You then realised that the towel to cover yourself up was at Seungwoos side. You leaned over him to grab the towel and Seungwoo groaned when you fell on him rubbing your chest against his back. His back tightened as he stopped himself from springing up and grabbing you to him. 

“I’m sorry.” You said quickly. “The towel was on the other side.” 

“Could have asked me to grab it Sparky, which makes me think you wanted to rub yourself against me.” He turned towards you with his head propped on his folded arms. 

“You’re insufferable.” You rolled your eyes. Seungwoo reached his hand out and rubbed the bandages covering your wrist.

“You didn’t need to cover it.” 

“I just felt more comfortable.” You shrugged. Seungwoo stroked his hand up your arm and towards your bare shoulders. He swept your hair to the side and massaged your neck. You closed your eyes at how good that felt. His hand left your neck and moved down your back leaving a trail of heat where it touched. “Seungwoo…” You said breathlessly. 

“Okay folks! We ready?” You jumped when Ela’s voice rang out from the closed door. Seungwoo chuckled at your cute reaction. 

“Lie down Sparky. By the way, you didn’t need to be shy just now. You’re hot.” He said referring to the fact that you just sat up showing off your assets. 

“Dammit.” You hissed. You smacked Seungwoos back and lied back down. He laughed. 

“Guys? Are we okay to come in?” Ela called out again. 

“Yeah Ela. Come on in.” Seungwoo called out. The both of them came in and started giving both Seungwoo and you a massage.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this update! Be safe out there with Covid-19. Wash your hands!!

I am currently raising money for a medical elective ill be undertaking in the summer, and Im selling X1 AR photocards! :) Hyung line+Junho available!

Or if youre interested to contribute—-> www.Paypal.Me/tdr2504 <3

:) Any small amount helps! Hope you enjoy Seungwoo and support him please!

Support ALL the boys!


End file.
